Lucky FanBoy
by GladysPark1288
Summary: [END]Luhan adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal dan Sehun hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang menyukai Luhan dalam diam. Suatu hari mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan dari situlah mereka saling mengenal. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Akankah mereka akan saling mencintai? Apakah Sehun akan menjadi seorang Lucky FanBoy yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Luhan? HunHan couple Here/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chap 1

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Sehun hanya terdiam sambil menulis sesuatu disebuah buku tebal didepannya, kedua manik matanya kembali menatap seorang namja manis yang kini berdiri disana sambil melantunkan melodi-melodi indah dari bibirnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat menikmati betapa mengagumkannya sosok itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian melirik lagi tirai panggung yang mulai menutup diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton dan saat itu juga Sehun menutup buku tebal itu dan memasukannya kedalam tas selempangnya dan bergegas dari sana.

Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa disalah satu Universitas terkenal diSeoul, ayahnya hanyalah seorang pegawai negeri dan ibunya pemilik sebuah kedai kecil. Sehun memang pintar dan tampan namun sayangnya dia begitu pendiam dan menutup hatinya untuk siapa saja, terkecuali untuk seseorang. Seorang namja manis yang sering muncul dilayar lebar. Seorang penyanyi. Sejauh ini Sehun memang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada namja manis itu. Kenapa? Sehun cukup tahu diri saja, dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang masuk keUniversitas berkat beasiswa. Dan meskipun Sehun cukup terkenal dikampusnya dengan predikat Ice Prince di kampusnya, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan dirinya bisa bertemu dengan idolanya. Namun satu hal yang disayangkan adalah, dia hanya menyukainya dalam diam, disaat semua orang berteriak mengeluk-elukkan nama idolanya, Sehun hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh sambil tersenyum melihat senyum malaikatnya.

Sejujurnya Sehun bukanlah mahasiswa dijurusan sastra dan entah kenapa dia bisa menciptakan berbagai macam kosakata yang manis dibuku tebalnya. Perlu diingatkan bahwa Sehun mengambil jurusan Manajement dan itu sungguh jauh dari kata sastra. Kata-kata manis yang terangkai dibuku tebal itu adalah kata-kata dari Sehun sendiri, mengenai betapa dia mengangumi sosok manis itu. Mendengarkan suara manis dan lembut darinya membuat Sehun lupa diri. Sehun bukanlah sosok yang suka dengan kata-kata gombalan ataupun rayuan, namun entah kenapa sosok tersebut mampu membuat Sehun berubah, entah kenapa.

"Sehun, bisakah kau membeli bunga ditoko bunga bibi Kang?"suara lembut milik ibunya mengusik Sehun yang nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya, yaitu membuat tugas miliknya. Dengan langkah berat Sehun menghampiri ibunya yang nampak sedang mengurus beberapa tanaman yang diatur apik didepan halaman rumah.

"Bunga apa memangnya?"tanya Sehun memandangi setiap bunga yang berjejer rapi dipot bunga.

"Anyelir Merah"ujar ibunya. Sehun mendadak menyerengit bingung

"Untuk apa eomma membelinya?"tanya Sehun lagi. Entah kenapa perasaan ingin tahu menghampiri dirinya. 

"Nanti bibi Kang akan memberitahummu, cepat sana"usir ibunya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan kemudian beranjak dari sana setelah ibunya memberikan beberapa won padanya. Entah kenapa dalam cuaca sepanas ini, Sehun lebih memilih mengendarai sepedanya dibandingkan dengan mobilnya. Mungkin saja jarak rumah dan toko bunga itu cukup dekat.

Suara decitan pintu menggema saat Sehun memasukki toko bunga tersebut, bau wangi bunga langsung memasuki indera penciumannya. Sosok yeoja paruh baya terlihat tersenyum lembut untuk menyambutnya

"Kau ingin membeli bunga apa Sehun-ah?"ujarnya ramah.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Anyelir Merah" ujar Sehun pelan.

"Kau tunggu saja, ibumu sebelumnya sudah memesannya, namun kupikir dia sedang sibuk mengurus kedainya"ujarnya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk. Yeoja paruh baya itu segera beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang kini nampak memerhatikan berbagai jenis bunga yang kini tersusun dengan rapi beserta namanya.

"Kau tahu arti bunga anyelir merah, Sehun-ah?" tanya Bibi Kang sambil merangkai bunga anyelir ditangannya dengan cekatan. Sehun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, dia benar-benar buta dengan urusan bunga.

"Rasa kagum" perkataan Bibi Kang membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mendadak dia mengingat sosok idolanya yang dikaguminya selama ini, Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada beberapa jenis tulip dihadapannya, tangannya terjulur memegang kelopaknya yang terasa lembut. Sejenak dia berpikir apakah tulip-tulip yang memiliki warna yang berbeda ini memiliki arti yang berbeda ataukah sama. Bibi Kang hanya dapat tersenyum melihat guratan bingung dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Artinya berbeda Sehun-ah"ujarnya seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sehun saat ini.

"Merah bisa diartikan juga sebagai deklarasi cinta atau mengharapkan sesorang percaya pada kita" ujar Bibi Kang menjelaskan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian melirik bunga tulip kuning yang terletak disamping tulip merah tersebut dan perlahan dia mengambil satu dari tulip berwarna kuning tersebut membuat Bibi Kang sontak menatapnya kemudian tersenyum lembut

"Kuning artinya cinta yang tidak ada harapan"ujarnya. Sehun terhenyak masih terus menatapi bunga tulip kuning ditangannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh kepada sosok namja manis yang tidak lain adalah idolanya, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin beli bunga ini"ujarnya.

Sehun masih terlihat menatap vas bunga dijendela kamarnya, vas bunga itu berisi beberapa tangkai bunga tulip berwarna kuning yang dibelinya kemarin, entah kenapa dia menjadi sering menatapi bunga itu. Mungkin saja bunga itu mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Sehun segera mengambil sebuah album bersampul rusa dilaci mejanya. "Lu Han" sebuah tulisan Hangeul terlihat diatasnya dan dihias rapi sebaik mungkin. Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian tertawa gentir. Mungkin jika kakaknya Seunghoon melihatnya tertawa sendirian sambil melihat album foto ini, kakaknya pasti akan mengejek adiknya gila.

Sehun tak peduli, dia baru saja mengetahui berita bahwa Luhan, idolanya sedang mengikuti tour ke Jepang dan itu berarti Sehun selama beberapa hari kedepan tidak akan bertemu dengannya dan tidak ada konser yang harus dia datangi. Setiap ada acara fans meeting, Sehun tidak berbaris disana sekedar untuk menatapnya, ataupun meminta tanda tangannya dan bercengkrama langsung dengannya. Sehun hanya tidak mau berdesak-desakkan, itu saja alasannya. Dia memang datang, namun dia hanya memandangi sosok itu dari jauh sambil memegangi kameranya dan memotretnya dari jauh, tidak lebih.

Sehun tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana caranya mengungapkan sebuah kekaguman, menurutnya apa yang dilakukannya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkannya atau bahkan dia harus menulis segala yang dia ketahui tentang idolanya di buku tebal miliknya. Bahkan Sehun sudah menyiapkan sebuah album khusus bersampul bambi yang merupakan salahh satu karakter kesukaan Luhan, pemuda China yang merupakan penyanyi idola Sehun sekarang. Sehun mencintainya. Wajar bukan bila seorang fans menyukai idolanya? Tapi menurut Sehun, perasaannya berbeda. Lebih dari sekedar mencintainya, namun bagi Sehun, Pemuda China itu adalah segalanya untuknya meskipun Sehun hanya bisa membuat sebuah karya fiksi tentang pemuda itu dibuku tebalnya, yahh hanya sebuah khayalan atau cerita fiksi dibukunya. Tapi yang pasti, Luhan adalah dunianya.

Seminggu ini, Sehun dibuat uring-uringan oleh tugas kampus dan untung saja Sehun termasuk mahasiswa yang pandai dan rajin. Jadi, tugas itu sudah selesai tinggal dikumpul lusa nanti. Saat ini Sehun tengah berjalan menikmati udara sore hari yang sejuk.

Setelah mampir dikedai Bubble Tea, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya santai ditrotoar jalan raya yang nampak ramai seperti biasanya. Dan sebenarnya Sehun tak suka keramaian akhirnya memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas, yaitu lorong-lorong kecil yang kurang dilewati orang banyak.

Jaket biru yang dipakainya kini disampirkan dibahunya yang menenteng tas selempangnya. Sesekali Sehun memperbaikki letak topi yang dipakainya dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki orang banyak diujung lorong samping kanan.

Sehun mendelik, tak biasanya orang-orang mau berjalan dilorong kecil ini setidaknya itulah pikiran Sehun hari ini. Sehun mencoba tidak peduli namun entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tak enak hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik saat sebelum seseorang menarik lengannya dan mencengkram baju yang dipakainya. Sehun terbelalak kaget saat itu. Orang itu nampak melepas kasar jaket dan juga syalnya kemudian menatap Sehun sebentar dan tanpa permisi segera mengambil topi yang dipakai Sehun dan juga dengan tidak tahu malunya mengambil jaket milik Sehun kemudian memakainya. Sehun masih terbengong-bengong menatap orang yang nampak tak asing baginya. Bukan sampai disitu aksi kaget Sehun, pemuda itu langsung memeluk Sehun kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidangnya. Keadaan masih hening, Sehun baru saja ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun segerombol yeoja berpakaian seragam sekolah menatapnya.

"Jeogiyoo, apa kau melihat seorang namja memakai syal merah dan jaket kuning lewat disini?"tanya salah satu yeoja itu.

"Jebal, katakan tidak"lirih namja yang memeluknya itu. Sehun terlihat mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau peluk itu?"tunjuk yeoja itu lagi kearah namja yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sehun.

Sontak Sehun gelagapan mencari alasan tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Namjachinguku tentunya"ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, padahal dalam hati dia sudah mulai was-was.

Segerombol yeoja itu bernafas lemas sembari menggerutu

"Padahal aku yakin Luhan oppa lewat sini tadi"

"Mungkin kita salah jalan"

"Ayo kita cari Luhan oppa lagi, mungkin dia belum jauh dari sini" begitulah gerutuan yeoja-yeoja itu hingga akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

Sehun masih mematung saat mendengar gerutuan yeoja itu. Lantas, namja ini siapa?. Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa namja yang ada dipelukannya itu bernafas lega kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongkak. Sehun rasa waktu berhenti saat memandangi sosok didepannya

"Luhan?"panggilnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat madu itu nampak mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk diam kemudian memandang sekitarnya. Sehun masih tetap diposisinya dengan wajah datarnya. Sebenanya bisa saja dia kembali memeluk sosok didepannya dengan erat, namun sekali lagi Sehun hanya menahan dirinya dan mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Dia cukup ingat diri dengan siapa dirinya, dan sungguh tidak mungkin jika Luhan akan memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih banyak err—" Luhan nampak bingung mengenai namanya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut kearahnya "Oh Sehun"ujarnya.

"Oh yaa, terima kasih banyak Oh Sehun"ujar Luhan canggung.

Sehun segera tersadar kemudian melirik jam arlojinya. Dia merutuk dalam hati mengingat hari ini, dia harus latihan bersama temannya, Kai. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah kali pertama Sehun bertemu dan berpandang muka dengan Luhan. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari Luhan, Sehun segera meraih tas selempangnya yang jatuh tadi saat Luhan menabrak dan mencengkramnya.

"Maaf jaket dan—" belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun segera mengambil kaca mata miliknya (bukan kacamata hitam), kemudian memakaikannya pada Luhan. Tak lupa dia mengeratkan jaketnya yang dipakai Luhan. Sedikit memperbaikki posisi topi itu dan akhirnya berdecak puas.

"Kau punya masker?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan segera mengacak tas yang dipakainya kemudian menggeleng. Mungkin Sehun sedang beruntung atau apa, kebetulan Sehun juga bawa masker hari ini mengingat dia tidak suka mencium debu dan asap kendaraan saat dia harus berjalan di jalan raya ataupun menunggu bus dihalte karena mobilnya rusak dan masih harus diservice. Sehun dengan cekatan memakaikan maskernya diwajah babyface milik sosok didepannya. Sejenak sepercik rasa bahagia meliputi hatinya saat tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan namja manis itu. Sehun sedikit berdehem untuk menyadarkan Luhan yang saat ini memandangnya lekat. Sehun tersenyum, dapat dilihat dari sorot matanya bahwa dia merasa senang saat ini.

"Hati-hati. Semua untukmu saja, aku tidak masalah"ujar Sehun sambil menatap jaket, topi, masker dan kacamatanya. Luhan tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menampakkan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku fansmu. Sampai jumpa. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan dan lain kali berhati-hatilah"ujar Sehun hingga akhirnya berlalu dari sana sambil melangkah cepat.

Detakkan jantungnya bahkan bisa didengar olehnya. Dia benar-benar mencintai namja manis itu rupanya, dan mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling tak terlupakan dihidupnya, meskipun hanya pertemuan singkat dengan namja itu namun entah kenapa, Sehun malah merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari paling terindah dihidupnya.

"Pertemuan tak terduga"gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Atau mungkin juga Sehun dapat menganggapnya bodoh karena membiarkan moment berharga ini? Katakan saja iya. Sehun memang seperti itu, sangat kaku saat dia harus berhadapan dengan Luhan. Pengecut? Munafik? Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu. Baginya, dia tetap menjadi fans namja itu, dan hanya akan memperhatikan namja itu dari kejauhan. Itulah Oh Sehun.

~~~~~Lucky FanBoy~~~

Luhan menghela nafas kasar saat dirinya sekarang tengah tertidur diranjang empuknya, beberapa kali menggerutu sebal dengan jadwal yang padat hari ini.

"Aku capek"gumamnya pelan.

" _Aku fansmu. Sampai jumpa. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Dan lainkali berhati-hatilah"_

Sejenak mata Luhan terbuka kemudian medudukan dirinya lagi. Sebuah senyum terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Pikirannya melayang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan namja tampan yang sudah mengaku sebagai fansnya. Namun saat Luhan kembali dilorong yang sama saat bertemu dengan namja itu beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan tidak mendapati namja tampan itu.

"Oh Sehun"gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dia bahkan mengingat jelas wajah rupawan miliknya, herannya lagi Luhan masih menyimpan jaket, topi, masker, dan kacamata namja itu dengan rapi dikamarnya. Sejenak Luhan teringat bahwa besok adalah hari sabtu, dan jadwalnya kosong. Mungkin besok Luhan harus jalan-jalan sekaligus mencari tahu namja penolongnya waktu itu. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia baru saja tiba dari Jepang, namun mungkin dia sial waktu itu karena saat keluar dari bandara sambil menunggu manajernya namun tiba-tiba ada fans yang berteriak kemudian mengejarnya dan alhasil dia akhirnya berlari kalang kabut saat fans yang semakin banyak mengejarnya. Dan sampailah dia bertemu dengan Sehun saat itu.

"Oh Sehun"gumam Luhan lagi kali ini dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya dan harapan bahwa besok dia akan bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Yaaaa, semoga saja.

Author note's :

Annyeong^^. Jadi gini critanya, kbetulan author lagi dngerin lagunya Infinite yang Man In Love, terus mkirin tntng hubungan BaekYeon. Soo jadilah ff ini. Ngomong-ngomong hbungannya lagu infinite sama skandal BaekYeon jauh bnget yahh sama ff ini? Hahaha. Tapi bneran dehh, author tiba-tiba dpat ide dari dua hal diatas.

Kbetulan juga skalian author update ini, readersnim mau nggak ffnya ChanBaek sma TaoRis? Author punya banyak tapi kyaknya readersnim lbih condong ke HunHan aja mkanya author postingnya HunHan sama Kaisoo mulu. Soo, kalau mau author postingin tnggal di Review aja yaa, tnggal pilih TaoRis atau ChanBaek. Kalo mau dua2nya juga boleh. Wkakakakak. Skalian promosi sihh -,-".

Ehh ada yang tahun BNY couple nggak? Yang itu tuhh Both dan New Year. Mreka itu psangan gay Thailand lohhh. Ukenya mrip Luhan #Curhat. Tapi kalau udah pada tau, yang mau ffnya bilang yaahhh. Nanti author buatin ff khusus buat BNY couple. Kekekekek.

Jadi intinya, yng mau fanfic ChanBaek, TaoRis, ataupun BNY tinggal review juga request aja yahh? Author psti baca reviewnya, sayangnya nggk smpat balas. Wuahahaha. Butttttt,,, ttap review yahh….Okayy gitu aja dri author dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^

See You Juseyoooo ^o^

Don't Bash. Don't plagiat. Don't be silent reader. Leave Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Chaptered 2

Beberapa hal hari ini membuat Sehun berkali-kali harus menarik nafasnya prihatin. Hidupnya nyaris tak pernah tenang sekarang, beberapa yeoja nampak sedang berusaha mencari perhatian kearahnya membuat Sehun kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk membaca komik miliknya.

"Oppa"

Sehun tersentak kaget dari keterdiamannya. Wajahnya yang datar berubah lebih datar lagi dan semakin muram saat melihat sosok didepannya, Jung Soojung. Anak pemilik kampus sekolah ini, dan ada baiknya Sehun harus bersikap baik pada yeoja ini, jika tidak sudah pasti dia akan dikeluarkan dari kampus.

"Hmm?" hanya gumaman singkat darinya pertanda malas untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari komiknya.

"Temani aku ke kekantin"rengeknya manja.

Sehun hanya menelan kemarahannya sekarang dan mencoba untuk bersabar "Soojung, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Panggil saja teman-temanmu"usir Sehun halus.

Yeoja itu menggeleng keras, dan tetap ingin mengajak Sehun yang terkenal sebagai Ice Prince di kampusnya "Suruh Kai saja" ujar Sehun masih acuh.

Dan setahunya Kai sedang berpacaran dengan Soojung seminggu yang lalu "Aku sudah putus dengannya, dia selingkuh dengan anak kampung KyungSoo"serunya.

Sehun mendelik tidak suka kearahnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah hyung sekaligus temannya dan jujur saja itu membuat Sehun marah. Namja berparas tampan itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan"ujarnya acuh kemudian langsung pergi tanpa menoleh kearah Soojung yang memasang wajah marahnya. Biarlah, Sehun begitu tidak peduli jika dia dikeluarkan, tohh masih banyak kampus yang akan menerima mahasiswa berprestasi sepertinya.

^^^^^^^HunHan^^^^^^^

Hari ini hari sabtu, tidak ada jam pelajaran saat ini, sejenak Sehun mulai berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini dibandingkan dia harus berdiam diri dirumah yang harus membuatnya menjadi pembantu karena ibunya tak akan berhenti menyuruhnya. Setelah bersiap, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menggunakan mobilnya, dia cukup nyaman untuk menaikki bus dan berjalan disepanjang jalan, lagian dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lama.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli dua cup Bubble Tea di kedai Bubble Tea langganannya. Kedua matanya berpendar mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuknya dan untungnya, dia mendapat tempat duduk yang berada dipojokkan dekat jendela yang berhadapan dengan jalanan yang memperlihatkan beberapa mobil dan pejalan yang melintas. Sehun segera duduk disana, kemudian memasangkan earphone miliknya ditelinganya. Sesekali dia memainkan game yang ada dismartphonenya sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea miliknya dengan tenang.

"Aaaarrgghhh kenapa macet"rutuk Luhan sembari memukul pelan kemudinya.

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, namun tak berapa lama matanya berbinar indah saat menatapi sebuah kedai Bubble Tea yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan segera memakirkan mobilnya , hingga akhirnya matanya membulat menatapi sosok namja yang duduk tepat disamping jendela. Luhan yakin dia tidak salah bahwa namja itu adalah—

"Oh Sehun"gumamnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mungkinkah ini adalah sebuah kebetulan? Ataukah sebuah takdir? Sepertinya Luhan mulai gila sekarang.

Dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sambil beberapa kali memperbaiki penampilannya, Luhan mengambil tiga cup Bubble Tea rasa taro miliknya dan berjalan cepat kearah Sehun yang kini asik memainkan handphonenya. Namun setelah sampai dan duduk disana, Sehun masih serius memainkan handphonenya tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Luhan yang mulai bosan mulai membuat hal-hal konyol seperti mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya namun Sehun masih tidak bergeming. Hingga akhirnya deheman Luhan sukses membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Luhan lalu menatapnya balik, Sehun terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya

Luhan mendelik saat mendapati Sehun tidak mengenalinya. Ahh dia lupa dia masih memakai masker dan kacamatanya. Juga beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi sedikit lebih hitam.

"Ini aku"ujar Luhan sedikit berbisik.

Sehun sempat terkejut saat menemukan Luhan yang kini berada didepannya namun hanya ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkannya sekarang.

"Sejak kapan Luhan-ssi disini?"tanya Sehun balik. Seingatnya dia hanya duduk sendirian disini tadi.

"Tentu saja membeli Bubble tea"ujar Luhan malas.

Sehun hanya diam sambil mengangguk singkat, jujur saja dia tidak terbiasa jika harus bercerita secara langsung dengan idolanya itu, hingga akhirnya wajah datarlah yang mampu dia tampilkan saat ini.

"Sehun-ah"panggil Luhan lagi.

"Hmm?"

Sejenak Luhan merasa aneh sekarang. Biasanya jika seorang fans atau fanboy, sudah pasti mereka akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau berkencan. Atau paling tidak mengajaknya berfoto bersama atau juga meminta tanda tangannya. Ataupun hanya mengajaknya bercerita. Bukankah setiap fans akan seperti itu saat bertemu dengan idolanya? Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak? Namja ini sedari tadi hanya memilih untuk memainkan gamenya.

"Kau benar-benar fansku?". Bodoh! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Luhan merutuk dalam hati.

Sehun memandangnya sejenak "Yaa, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"tanya Luhan lagi membuat dirinya nampak seperti orang bodoh. Sehun kembali mendongkak menatap heran kearahnya.

"Senang. Kenapa?"tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan sedikit meringis mendapati jawaban seperti itu. Jawaban macam apa itu? Luhan menghela nafas pelan kemudian suatu pernyataan darinya membuat Sehun harus menahan nafasnya—

"Mau bertukar nomor denganku?" dan saat itulah semuanya dimulai.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian yang cukup memusingkan itu, Luhan dan Sehun menjadi sering bertemu. Setiap harinya mereka akan bertukar pesan ataupun menelpon ditengah malam sekedar untuk bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka alami. Luhan merasa nyaman saat bersama Sehun. Namja tampan itu selalu menjadi tempat dirinya untuk berkeluh kesah disaat dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bercerita. Tak pernah tahu dengan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hatinya sekarang. Apakah Luhan sudah mencintai namja itu?

"Sehun-ah"panggil Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang nampak memunggunginya.

Sehun segera berbalik kemudian tersenyum kearah Luhan yang nampak berlari kecil kearahnya. Sebelumnya Sehun memang mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam ini, namun karena Luhan yang memiliki jadwal yang padat, Sehun memutuskan untuk bertemu ditaman ini berhubung ada sesuatu yang penting ingin dikatakannya pada Luhan.

"Sudah lama disini?"tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sekilas kemudian menyuruh Luhan duduk disampingnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya sampai Sehun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Lu, kau tahu kan aku adalah fanboymu?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan sempat tertawa kecil disampingnya. "Arra, aku tahu"ujar Luhan lagi.

"Aku menyukai—anni aku mencintaimu"perkataan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan kaget.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Kau tak perlu kaget, bahkan banyak fansmu yang berkata sama denganku. Jadi, aku sama sajakan?"tanya Sehun lagi hingga akhirnya suasana menjadi hening lagi.

Luhan diam tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

"Aku senang bisa berbagi cerita denganmu setiap hari"ujar Sehun tulus.

Pikirannya menerawang tentang kedekatannya dengan Luhan beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Tapi aku hanya merasa aneh"ujar Sehun lagi.

Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti "Aneh bagaimana?"tanya Luhan.

Sehun memandang lama kearahnya dengan sorot mata yang teduh "Kau seorang idol Luhan, sedangkan aku hanyalah namja biasa. Kau tak seharusnya bersama orang sepertiku. Kita tak mungkin berteman atau mungkin—bersama?"tersirat nada keraguan diakhir kalimat Sehun seakan nafasnya tersendat saat itu juga.

Rasanya perih mengatakan ini, namun beginilah kenyataan yang harus Sehun terima. Luhan adalah seorang bintang terkenal, namanya selalu dieluk-elukkan diluar sana. Dan Sehun merasa tidak pantas karena memiliki orang sesempurna Luhan. Namja china itu menyerengit tak suka, serasa sesuatu menghimpit dadanya saat Sehun berkata bahwa mereka tidak cocok dan tidak bisa bersama.

"Tidak Sehun, kau akan—"belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, Sehun segera menyelanya

"Tidak Luhan, kau masih punya teman sesama artis yang bisa berteman denganmu. Tenang saja, aku masih akan menjadi fanboymu"ujar Sehun lirih.

Dirinya cukup tahu diri dan tidak mau melanjutkan semuanya lagi. Pemikiran yang bodoh memang, namun entah kenapa kenyataan seakan mengharuskan dirinya untuk berhenti disini. Tangan Sehun terulur untuk memperbaiki jaket yang dipakai Luhan kemudian tersenyum tulus kearahnya, sorot matanya memancarkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam.

"Masih ada teman bahkan seseorang yang pantas untukmu selain aku. Kuharap kau menemukannya segera"ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya serasa kosong.

Luhan masih terdiam diapartemennya saat melihat Sehun yang sudah pergi sedari tadi, tak lupa juga dia menyampaikan salam perpisahan untuknya. Luhan sudah menangis sekarang. Sosok Sehun begitu melekat dihatinya.

" _Kuharap kau menemukannya segera"_

" _Aku hanya tidak pantas untuk bersamamu"_ perkataan Sehun jelas terngiang dipikirannya.

Dihapusnya kasar air matanya kemudian mengambil sebuah buku tebal dihadapannya, sebuah album bersampul bambi disana, juga setangkai bunga tulip berwarna kuning pemberian Sehun padanya tadi. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian membuka satu persatu lembaran buku tebal itu.

 _Kau tahu? Hari ini aku pergi ke konsermu, mungkin terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi kuakui aku tidak pernah mengalihkan pandanganku padamu. Bisakah suatu saat nanti kita bertemu? Ahh tentu saja, aku selalu bertemu denganmu dimimpiku. Terdengar romantis? Kurasa tidak, kau tahu? Aku bukanlah sosok namja yang bisa mengucapkan berbagai kata cinta untukmu. Tapi perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau adalah idolaku yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu, kau segalanya untukku_

Terus seperti itu, membuat Luhan tersenyum sendiri membacanya, beberapa rangkaian kata sederhana dan manis terukir jelas disana. Dan itu semua adalah buatan Sehun. Bolehkah Luhan senang kali ini? Memang banyak fans yang mengirimkannya berbagai macam kata-kata yang lebih indah dari ini, namun Luhan lebih menyukai kata-kata sederhana milik Sehun. Luhan melirik sejenak sebuah album yang terletak di sampingnya. Mata bak rusa itu mebelalak kaget saat mendapati jutaan fotonya didalamnya, Luhan nyaris menganga tak percaya melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"suara seseorang sontak membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, itu Xiumin hyungnya atau lebih tepatnya sepupunya.

"A-ah itu tidak apa-apa"ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum canggung.

Xiumin mendongkak dan menatapi setangkai bunga tulip kuning disamping Luhan

"Bunga itu milikmu?"tanya Xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk sembari mengambilnya dan menatapnya lama.

"Fans yang memberikannya?"tanya Xiumin. Luhan mengangguk kaku

Namja berpipi bakpao itu terdiam dan menatap lekat bunga ditangannya, sedangkan Luhan juga nampak terdiam disampingnya.

"Serius, ini bunga dari fansmu? Bukan dari err—mantan pacarmu?"tanya Xiumin lagi memastikan

Luhan mengangguk yakin, karena Sehun itu sahabatnya, atau saja—entahlah? Xiumin mendengung kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas kasar dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan bingung.

"Seharusnya kalau dipikir-pikir, ini seharusnya dari mantan kekasihmu. Biasanya kalau fans, mereka tidak akan memikirkan untuk memberikanmu bunga seperti ini"ujar Xiumin.

Luhan mendadak jadi bingung sendiri. Lantas, kenapa memangnya jika bunga itu?. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang nampak diam dengan tatapan polosnya. Namja berpipi tembam itu sudah menebak bahwa sepupunya yang bodoh ini tidak tahu apa arti bunga ini. Ckckck menyedihkan sekali.

"Artinya cinta yang tidak ada harapan"ujar Xiumin.

"Cinta yang tidak ada harapan?"ulang Luhan lagi dengan alis yang bertatut.

Sekali lagi dia mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi. Matanya yang masih bengkak itu mendadak berkaca-kaca lagi. Terlalu sedih untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, rasanya kosong saat Sehun pergi dan berkata seperti tadi. Luhan tak henti-hentinya merutukki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya hanya membiarkan namja tampan itu pergi tanpa menahannya. Penyesalan memang datang belakangan sepertinya dan Luhan merasakan itu. Otaknya kini berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa membuat Sehun kembali lagi. Tapi… apakah bisa? Entahlah.

"Kupikir orang yang memberikanmu ini pasti orang yang tulus. Setidaknya itu menurut pendapatku" ujar Xiumin menengahi. Luhan mendongkak.

"Tulus ya?" gumam Luhan memandang sendu setangkai bunga tulip ditangannya. Sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya. Bukankah dia bisa menghubungi Sehun? Dia bisa saja meminta Sehun untuk menjadi sahabatnya lagi dengan alasan dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan beberapa orang selain keluarganya. Dan Sehun adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya sekarang. Luhan tersenyum lebar saat itu juga, sebuah ide brilian menurutnya. Namja manis itu melongkokkan kepalanya dicela pintu melihat Xiumin yang nampaknya ingin keluar, dilihat dari pakaiannya.

Luhan bernafas lega saat Xiumin terlihat memasuki mobil namjachingunya, dengan itu tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan akan menghubungi Sehun. Jika Xiumin sampai tahu, sepupunya itu akan menggodanya habis-habisan atau bahkan dia akan menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk menyelidiki identitas Sehun. Ckckck Berlebihan sekali.

" _Nomor yang ada tuju sed—"_ Luhan mendesah kasar sambil meremas kuat handphone ditangannya. Beberapa titik air mata sukses membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Tergolong cengeng untuk namja seumuran dirinya. Namun dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Apakah Sehun mengganti nomornya? Apakah namja itu serius dengan perkataannya? Sebenarnya dimana letak permasalahannya sampai Sehun memutus kontak dengannya? Namja biasa? Seorang idol? Apa masalahnya? Luhan tidak pernah peduli dengan status Sehun yang hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa dan Luhan yang adalah seorang idol terkenal. Dia tidak peduli selama dia merasa nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Sehun-ah waeyo?" Luhan menangis lirih sekarang. Untuk beberapa alasan dia sangat merasa hampa saat dia kehilangan Sehun. Rentetan pertanyaan yang ingin Luhan tanyakan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah kalimat singkat yang menyakitkan baginya.

" _Aku hanya tak pantas bersamamu. Kau seorang idol"_ Luhan meringis sakit saat mengingat kata-kata itu. Untuk kali ini saja dia ingin menjadi orang biasa dan berhenti menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya saat ini. Sesuatu yang terasa sesak dihatinya saat ini, rasanya—kosong.

Author note's :

Untk chap ini mngkin agak kpendekkan yahh? So mianhamnida soalnya imajinasi saya agak down krena bberapa brita trbaru dari Tao yng ktanya nangis pas diwawancara diSina. Dan juga buat ff TaoRisnya, saya untk smntra blum bisa dipublish krena yahh you know lah. Kyaknya couple Taoris ada sdikit brmasalah.

Dan, untk ChanBaeknya dtunggu aja. Dan bagi yng nunggu BNY sbar yahh? Soalnya lagi on the way, Hahahah. Mngkin bagi readersnim ada yang mau request buat sruh buatin ff couple" yaoi lain slain exo? Msalnya aja dari B.A.P atau BTS? Kalo mau sihh -,-. Klo nggak juga nggak apa-apa. Mkasih bnyak buat smua review dichap sbelumnya dan juga buat yg mau fav ffnya author^^.

Jngan bosan-bosan buat ngasih review, krena dari review para readersnim author juga dpat motivasi sama smngatnya buat nulis dan update ffnya. Soo, mkasih buat yng udah review wlaupun author nggak smpat blasnya tapi ttap ngasih review buat author. SKian dari author dan-

Sampai ktemu di chap sebelumnya. Ditunggu yahhh^^.

Leave A Review Please! Don't Bash Don't Plagiat dan Don't be a Silent Reader


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chap 3

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, beberapa tugas menumpuk sekarang membuatnya ingin sekali merubuhkan gedung kampusnya. Beberapa panggilan dari temannya tak dihiraukan sama sekali. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal handphone, Sehun baru saja mengganti nomor handphonenya dengan beberapa alasan. Pertama karena Luhan, dia hanya tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan Luhan karena itu membuatnya menjadi egois dan ingin memilikki namja itu dan yang pastinya rasa cinta Sehun tak akan dapat dibendung lagi. Sehun jelas-jelas tersiksa karena itu, seperti yang diketahui dia memang merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding apalagi berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Kedua, beberapa yeoja-yeoja gila dan genit sudah mengetahui nomor ponselnya yang mereka dapatkan diberkas-berkas sekolahnya yang terletak diruang administrasi. Sehun cukup kesal dengan hal ini, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sosok Soojung benar-benar membuatnya naik pitam. Namun untuk beberapa hal dia bersyukur karena menurut kabar yang terdengar, yeoja itu sudah dijodohkan dengan Kang Minhyuk yang merupakan temannya yang terkenal dengan keterampilannya di band kampusnya.

Sebenarnya dari kedua alasan diatas alasan yang paling akurat bagi Sehun untuk mengganti nomornya adalah alasan pertama. Cukup simple. Sehun hanya ingin mencoba menjadi seorang yang cukup tahu diri dengan keadaannya sekarang. Jika hubungannya dengan Luhan sampai terungkap dipublik bagaimana? Sehun masih ingin hidup tenang sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang tidak ingin terlibat dengan skandal-skandal.

Sehun hanya mendengung frustasi, seminggu lagi dia harus keJeju karena menjadi utusan dari universitasnya untuk mengadakan sebuah pelatihan. Dia tidak menolak hal itu, dia juga ingin pergi kesana sekaligus melupakan sejenak permasalahannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun tergolong beruntung bukan? Dia dapat mendengar keluh kesah dan menjadi sahabat dari idolanya. Sungguh beruntung dan termasuk kesempatan brillian.

Tapi ini justru membuatnya tersiksa. Lebih baik seperti ini, dia tidak ingin gegabah menentukan pilihannya. Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini sedari dulu. Luhan adalah seorang idol, dan Sehun adalah namja biasa. Lantas? Okayy aku jelaskan. Jika suatu saat nanti Luhan menyukai Sehun sama seperti Sehun itu akan terasa lebih baik jika sampai selamanya perasaan Luhan tidak akan berubah. Tapi, misalkan tiba-tiba pilihan Luhan berubah pada seorang namja yang lebih dari Sehun bagaimana? Bukankah itu akan menyakiti Sehun? Luhan adalah seorang idol terkenal, banyak yeoja dan namja yang lebih dari Sehun. Bukankah tidak akan susah bagi Luhan untuk berpaling dari Sehun?.

Bersahabat? Yakin? Sehun tak yakin dengan itu, rasanya sakit dan senang bersamaan saat Luhan berbicara dengannya. Biarkan seperi ini saja untuk sementara. Sehun hanya ingin menjadi seorang fanboy saja jika begitu. Begitu banyak resiko yang harus diterima olehnya jika harus berteman dengan Luhan. Mungkin akan banyak orang yang membencinya bahkan keluarganya jika public mengetahui hubungannya mengingat Luhan adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal.

"Sehun, jika kau akan terus berdiam diri disini dengan tugasmu dan tidak ingin makan, kau bisa sakit" ujar ibunya yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin pergi kekonser Luhan? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pergi kekonsernya" ujar ibunya. Sontak Sehun terlonjak disana.

Benar. Seminggu yang lalu, Luhan mengadakan konser di MyeongDong dalam rangka festival tahunan. Dan dia baru ingat bahwa Luhan baru saja mengadakan fansign kemarin. Sehun heran sendiri kenapa dia tiba-tiba lupa dengan hal-hal yang penting menurutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sudah punya pacar hmm?" tanya ibunya dengan senyum jahil menatap anak keduanya yang kini termangu ditempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus ke tugas eomma. Lagian, aku harus pergi ke Jeju" ujar Sehun malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ketumpukkan kertas dan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala didepannya.

"Ya sudah. Eomma akan pergi sebentar, jika kau ingin makan kau tinggal memanaskannya. Makanannya ada di lemari es" ujar ibunya dan berangsut pergi dari sana.

Sehun terdiam sambil menatap sebuah kalender didepannya, matanya beralih kearah jam dinding yang tergantung rapi dikamarnya. Sehun mendengus pasrah.

"Baiklah. Kali ini saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan tumpukan tugasnya. Untuk saat ini, biarkan dia egois.

Suasana disebuah aula malam itu terlihat penuh. Sosok Sehun kini terlihat duduk dengan tenang dikursi penonton yang palin belakang. Hingga akhirnya suasana tersebut terdengar meriah karena adanya beberapa pembukaan dari MC yang ada diatas panggung.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Pergi kekonser perdana untuk comeback Luhan tidak masalah bukan? Dia juga merindukan 'mantan' sahabatnya itu. Perlu ditekankan lagi bahwa Luhan adalah idolanya, bukan lagi sahabatnya. Dan kita tinggalkan dulu Sehun yang kini duduk diam dan tenang sambil menatap fokus kearah panggung.

Luhan beberapa kali mengatur nafasnya, saat ini dia harus naik lagi kepanggung untuk interview setelah dia bernyanyi diatas panggung. Tak lupa dia menegak sebotol air yang diberikan manajernya.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah menyambutnya saat dia tiba diatas panggung. Senyumnya mengembang seketika melihat beberapa kumpulan fansnya yang banyak berkumpul disana.

"Jadi, Luhan-ssi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sang MC. Luhan tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Sangat baik" pernyataan yang cukup akurat namun penuh kebohongan. _"Sangat tidak baik semenjak tidak ada Sehun"_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Matanya sedikit berpendar kearah para penggemarnya hingga akhirnya dia mematung disana. Apa yang dilihat Luhan tidak salah. Sehun duduk disana sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Dadanya berdesir menciptakan rona merah diwajahnya, rasa bahagia tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Se-Hun?" gumamnya kelu tanpa sadar. Beberapa penjelasan dari sang MC tak dihiraukannya, matanya tetap menatap kearah Sehun yang kini masih menatap matanya. HIngga Luhan terlonjak saat dia melihat Sehun kini beranjak dari sana. Luhan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam arlojinya dan masih ada tersisa 20 menit untuk waktu interview ini.

"Eumm, bisakah kau mempercepat waktunya? Aku ingin ke toilet" bisik Luhan pada MC yang ada disampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku pusing" tambah Luhan lagi. MC itu nampak panik kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sambil mempersilahkan Luhan untuk turun dari panggung dan mengakhiri konser dengan penutupan yang pastinya tanpa Luhan. Manajernya menatap Luhan tak mengerti saat Luhan tiba-tiba berlari kencang keluar setelah melepas jass yang dipakainya.

Untungnya Luhan sudah memakai masker dan topinya yang terletak diruang ganti. Lelaki China itu bergegas keluar dari gedung diadakannya konser. Matanya sibuk melihat kesekeliling gedung dengan saksama dan—Gotcha Luhan tak salah dengan pengelihatannya. Disana Sehun kini tengah pergi keparkiran untuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sehun" Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan membelalak kaget melihat Luhan yang kini berada didepannya.

"Apa? Bukannya kau sedang konser? Konsernya berakhir 20 menit lagi" ujarnya datar. Luhan meringis, sebelumnya dia tak pernah mendapati Sehun yang begitu dingin padanya.

"Sehun-ah" lirih Luhan lagi. Sehun mendengus tak kentara sambil berbalik dan segera mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan.

"Jebal. Jangan pernah berusaha menemuiku lagi. Kau seo—"

"Anni. Kau sahabatku. Aku tak peduli akan hal itu" kukuh Luhan. Dia menatap lekat kearah Sehun.

"Ini—salah" lirih Sehun.

Sehun menyadari seutuhnya bahwa Luhan akan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Lalu, Sehun harus berharap apa darinya? Berharap Luhan akan mencintainya? Tidak mungkin. Sehun akan lebih sakit jika Luhan terus seperti ini.

"Jebal" Sehun menatapnya lekat. Sorot matanya menandakan kesedihan. Luhan melihatnya dan itu terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kumohon Luhan. Aku hanyalah seorang fanboy. Aku—"

"Andwae. Kau bukan hanyalah seorang fanboy untukku. Bagikku kau—"

"Kau tidak mengerti Luhan. Kau tidak mengerti semuanya" ujar Sehun lagi. Nafasnya putus-putus, dia begitu pusing memikirkannya. Sebelumnya hanya dengan menjadi seorang fanboy biasa tidak serumit ini.

Pegangan Sehun pada bahu Luhan mengendur. Namja tampan itu menarik nafas lirih setelahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu membuat Luhan mematung sesaat. Beberapa menit berlalu dan diliputi keheningan dari keduanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun lagi, perasaan rindu meletup-letup dihatinya. Rasanya semua beban pikiran miliknya hilang dalam sekejap saat memandang mata namja ini. Namja yang mengaku seorang fanboynya.

"Sehun-ah. Jebal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berpikiran begitu, tapi—sungguh! Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau siapa dan statusmu yang hanya sebagai mahasiswa biasa" ujar Luhan menatapnya penuh pengharapan berharap Sehun akan kembali menjadi sahabatnya seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun diam disana tak mengatakan sepatah katapun membuat Luhan nyaris saja berteriak jika Sehun tidak langsung memeluknya. Luhan melotot tak percaya, beberapa rona merah menjalar kepipinya. Perutnya serasa tergelirik. Dia merasa—terlindungi.

Pelukan Sehun mengerat membuat kehangatan makin merambat ketubuh Luhan. Wangi aroma Sehun membuat Luhan lekas-lekas menutup matanya menghirup dalam aroma menyenangkan itu.

"Jadilah—penyanyi yang terkenal Lu. Kau harus tetap sehat untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi" dan setelah mengatakan sebuah kalimat tadi, Sehun bergegas dari sana meninggalkan Luhan yang diam mematung.

Hanya itu?

Kenapa begini?

Benar, hanya itu?

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya meresapi apa yang telah terjadi dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kali ini saja, bisakah Luhan berhenti menjadi penyanyi dan bersama dengan Sehun?.

^^^^^^^^ LuckyFanBoy^^^^^^

"Sudah semuanya Sehun?" tanya ibunya sembari menatapi sebuah koper dan tas milik Sehun, namun namja itu hanya diam ditempatnya dengan pandangan kosong kelantai.

Besok dia harus pergi ke Jeju dan hari ini dia harus mempacking barang-barangnya. Namun setelah selesai mempacking barang-barangnya, namja itu hanya diam layaknya patung Yunani dikamarnya. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas melihat perubahan Sehun yang nampak drastis.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Sehun menoleh sambil menunjukan senyum tipisnya "Tidak apa eomma"ujarnya.

Ibunya menghela nafas lega "Baiklah. Cepatlah turun, hyung dan appa sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam" ujar ibunya. Sehun mengangguk patuh kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamarnya. Beberapa kali menghela nafas saat merasakan sesak didadanya.

 **Jeju Island. 11.00**

Sehun terlihat menduduki kursi yang terletak dibalkon kamar hotelnya. Udara sejuk pagi hari di Pulau Jeju memang yang terbaik baginya. Dia segera menempatkan tubuhnya untuk duduk disana dengan tenang sembari membaca satu persatu materi yang sudah dilafalkan olehnya untuk persiapan pelatihan nanti. Secangkir kopi terlihat terletak disana beserta beberapa lembar kertas dan buku-buku miliknya. Tipikal mahasiswa teladan, eo?

Tapi, jangan salah sangka. Sehun saat ini bukan sedang memikirkan perihal pelatihannya. Dia sedang—memikirkan idolanya, Luhan. Kira-kira perlakuannya itu keterlaluan? Sehun meringis sakit mengingatnya. Layaknya didrama-drama yang pernah ditonton ibunya namun kali ini kisahnya dengan sang idola cukup rumit. Sehun memijat pelipisnya pening saat beberapa pikiran menyakitkan menyeruak diotaknya. Andai saja waktu itu Sehun tidak bertemu Luhan mungkin saja dia tidak akan mengganggu hidup sang idola. Betapa Sehun merutukkinya.

Beberapa kali berpikir keras, Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat handphonenya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Ternyata Kai yang menelpon, dan untuk apa temannya itu menelponnya?

"Wae?" tanya Sehun malas.

" _Astaga Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Kai disebrang sana. Sehun mendengus tak kentara.

"Aku masih bernafas Jong" ujarnya datar.

" _Bukan itu maksudku kau sudah melihat berita terbaru?"_ tanya Kai dengan suara senang miliknya. Kali ini Sehun terlihat menyatukan alisnya.

"Berita baru apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun. Kai terkekeh menyebalkan disebrang.

" _Lihat saja di TV"_ ujarnya asal kemudian langsung menutup sambungan telponnya.

Hah?!

Sehun mengedip beberapa kali, namun dengan rasa penasaran yang besar dia segera beranjak kedalam kamar hotelnya yang tergolong mewah itu.

Klik. Sehun menekan remote TV dengan wajah ogah-ogahan miliknya. Sehun mematung menatap rentetan kalimat yang tertera di TV. Bahkan Sehun hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

 _ **Penyanyi terkenal Luhan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria**_

Sehun bukannya mematikan TV-nya, dia segera mengambil tempat untuk menonton acara itu. Dan senyum kecilnya mengembang melihat wajah Luhan yang kini terpampang jelas dilayar TV didepannya. Nampaknya saat ini lelaki China itu sedang mengadakan sebuah konfrensi pers.

" _Ya. Saya memang punya sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang"_ perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun melemas ditempat. Ini mimpi buruk asal kau tahu!

" _Dan untuk foto yang netizen dapatkan minggu lalu. Itu benar saya dan seseorang yang penting bagi saya"_ lanjut Luhan lagi. Namun Sehun kini termenung disana menatapi senyum malaikat idolanya.

Sehun hampir saja terperanjak kaget saat melihat sebuah foto yang kini terpampang dilayar TV. Rasanya Sehun cukup familiar dengan suasana disana. Beberapa foto tersebut menampilkan Luhan yang sedang bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan seseorang dan kemudian berpelukan di tempat parkir dan—Ehh?

Tunggu! Ada yang janggal disini. Suasana dan tempat ini memang sangat familiar bagi Sehun.

" _Benar. Waktu pengambilan foto ini bertepatan 20 menit sebelum konserku habis. Waktu itu aku berlari untuk menemuinya dan mengabaikan 20 menit yang tersisa untuk mengadakan interviewku. Dan itu semua untuk bertemu dengannya"_ ujar Luhan, kali ini dengan senyum kecil miliknya.

Jaket itu, topi itu—Ohh tidak! Itu Sehun! Benar itu Sehun!. Kenapa dia bisa sampai muncul disini? Itu adalah pertemuannya dengan Luhan waktu Luhan mengadakan konser. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa para netizen jeli sekali eo? Sehun masih diam disana dengan wajah datar yang bodoh miliknya. Penjelasan Luhan lebih memperkuat hipotesa bahwa itu benar Sehun.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke TV.

" _Inisialnya OSH"_

Tuh Kan?!

Sudah pasti itu Sehun. Namja tampan itu tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa dia ingin senang, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit merasa aneh.

" _Siapa dia buat saya?"_ Luhan tersenyum ala kadarnya. Sehun sempat menahan nafasnya saat kini pandangan Luhan beralih kedepan dengan senyum malaikatnya. Tidak memungkiri bahwa jantung Sehun rasanya ingin copot. Harap maklum, dia fanboy akut.

" _Dia, segalanya untukku. Bisa dibilang dia—pacarku"_ – seseorang tolong Sehun agar dia tidak segera terjun dari balkon kamar hotelnya.

Duk Duk Duk Duk

Bunyi ketukan bolpen menggema, Sehun terlihat menulis sesuatu dikertas-kertas miliknya. Ini adalah hari ketiganya dia di Pulau Jeju. Dan entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul.

Bagaimana kalau netizen mengetahui identitasnya? Pastinya beberapa fans gila Luhan akan mencemooh dirinya atau bahkan mungkin mereka akan membunuhnya. Hiiiiii, Kenapa Sehun jadi lebay tiba-tiba seperti ini?. Sehun menyerah. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ternyata berurusan dengan dunia selebriti lebih memusingkan dari yang diduganya. Itu sebabnya dia harus menjauhi idolanya itu. Namun kenapa terasa lebih dekat sih? Aigoo kepala Sehun rasanya ingin pecah.

"Arrghhh masa bodoh! Jangan pedulikan Sehun, netizen gila macam mereka harusnya enyah" dengus Sehun dengan wajah murkanya.

"Serius Luhan, pria yang katanya bernama 'OSH' itu tampan?" pertanyaan yang sama dari orang yang sama—Xiumin. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya pelan dengan tatapan datarnya dia memandang nyalang kearah sepupunya yang suka sekali penasaran itu.

"Ya dia tampan. Melebihi Justin Bieber" dengus Luhan seraya melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Melebihi Tom Cruise?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Hmm" Luhan hanya menggumam pelan.

"Melebihi Vampire yang ada di film Twilight?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

Luhan menggeram kesal "IYAAA. Melebihi segalanya" ujarnya ketus.

Xiumin merenggut dan itu tidak cukup baginya. Dia terlalu penasaran bagaimana sosok yang katanya menjadi pacar seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama LuHan. Itu terlalu beruntung menurutnya, karena selama ini Luhan cukup sulit didekati. Dan namja yang berinisial 'OSH' ini dengan beruntungnya mendapatkan hati Luhan? Ohh ini adalah masalah langkah yang harus Xiumin pecahkan.

"Kau bukan Detektif Conan, berhentilah mencari tahu" dengus Luhan kesal. Xiumin melongo ditempatnya.

"Dasar rusa betina" gumam Xiumin kesal.

Sementara itu….

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Luhan pada sosok tinggi didepannya. Lebih tepatnya Park Chanyeol, orang suruhannya.

"Sudah. Semua berkas-berkas identitas milik Oh Sehun sudah ada di map itu. Menurut kabar yang kuterima, Sehun sedang berada di Pulau Jeju sekarang" jelas Chanyeol setelah menyerahkan sebuah map besar berisi kertas-kertas didalamnya.

Luhan mendengung "Untuk apa dia kesana?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia menjalankan pelatihan. Dan dia adalah utusan dari universitasnya" ujarnya singkat. Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti kemudian mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana. Namja tinggi itu mengangguk kemudian segera mengambil langkah lebar untuk pergi dari ruangan kamar milik Luhan.

Perlu petunjuk? Baiklah, semenjak semalam itu Luhan bertekat untuk menjadikan Sehun seperti dulu. Ughh ini rumit sekali, bukan? Untuk semuanya, Luhan sangat berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang berbaik hati mencarikan beberapa hal yang menyangkut tentang Oh Sehun. Tak memungkiri bahwa Luhan mulai menyukainya namun setelah dia menyukai fanboynya itu, justru namja itu menjauh darinya. Poor Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, usahanya harus berhasil. Dia harus membuktikan bahwa Sehun itu pantas untuknya. Luhan tak peduli lagi dengan beberapa fans yang mungkin tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan namja itu. Kenapa? Bukankah ini hidupnya? Bolehkan Luhan sekali-kali egois? Bukankah Luhan berhak bahagia? Dan dengan itu—Luhan akan memutuskan,

"yeoboseyo, paman. Tolong sediakan semua keperluanku. Besok aku akan pergi ke Jeju"

Author note's :

Annyeong readersnim. Maaf ya, kalo thor kelamaan updatenya. Kekekeke. Oh ya, mngkin chap ini agak pndek yahh. Tapi nggak usah kcewa, author bntar lagi bkalan update chap slanjutnya dan itu chap trakhir lohhh. Ditunggu aja yahh^^. Buat ff yang lainnya, sabar yaaa author bkalan update kok.

Dan untuk smua Reviewnya, author bkalan balas di chap slanjutnnya. Jangan bosan-bosan untuk kasih Reviewnya yaa readersnim. Sekian dan—

Sampai jumpa di Chap slanjutnyaaa—See you Juseyoooo^^

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW DON'T BASH DON'T PLAGIAT


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chap 4

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Sehun terlihat menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya. Matanya berpendar keseluruh ruangan sepi itu. Tubuhnya seakan remuk, berjam-jam berdiri untuk melakukan presentasi membuat tenggorokannya serasa kering dan tercekat bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia sudah lemas.

Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 06 sore. Ohh ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk tidur setidaknya Sehun harus bersenang-senang dulu. Kesempatan untuk ada diPulau Jeju tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Tapi, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan tidak mungkin juga dia harus membuat tubuhnya lebih lelah jika dia harus berpergian. Dan dia juga masih ingat bahwa masih ada satu minggu kedepan jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan.

Sehun terlihat memangku laptopnya dengan tenang. Punggungnya dia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa, saat ini dia hanya memakai piyama tidurnya. Kelihatannya tidak masalah jika dia harus memainkan beberapa game di laptopnya. Ohh apa sudah diberitahu bahwa Sehun adalah sosok gamers sejati? Baginya, game adalah idolanya sesudah Luhan tentunya. Kkk terdengar konyol bukan?

Bunyi handphonenya membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dari kegiatannya. Dengan cepat dia segera menekan tombol 'pause' disana. Dengan wajah kesalnya dia segera mengangkat telponnya. Ohh kenapa lagi Kai menelponnya?

"Kenapa lagi kkamjong" seru Sehun kesal. Dan terdengar dengusan juga dari sana.

" _Berita baru lagi Sehun"_ ujarnya heboh dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tak kentara dari Sehun. Baginya, Jongin seperti tante-tante arisan yang kurang belaian berita baru. Kenapa dia selalu mengganggunya sih?

"Oh Jongin-ssi, jika kau ingin menyebarkan berita bahwa Shindong saem sudah kurus aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Its imposible" gerutu Sehun.

" _Bukan. Bukan itu. OMG Sehun aku tak menyangka kau seberuntung itu"_ kali ini gaya bicara Jongin sudah mulai melantur bahkan terdengar lebay ditelinga Sehun dan bisa dikatakan telinga Sehun sudah mengalami infeksi parah.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun malas malasan.

" _Luhan sekarang ada di Jeju dan dia menginap dihotel yang sama denganmu. For shake God! Kau ini beruntung sekali kau tahu?!"_ kali ini Jongin menjerit heboh sukses membuat Sehun menjauhkan telinganya.

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak?! Aku dengar semuanya. Ishhh" dan setelah itu, Sehun segera mematikan telponnya kemudian melanjutkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda. Tapi, mendadak dia merasa janggal sekarang.

Tadi, Jongin bilang ada berita baru kan?

Tentang apa yahh?

 _Luhan sekarang ada diJeju dan dia menginap dihotel yang sama denganmu_

JDERRR. Sehun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di keyboard laptop membuat layar tersebut langsung memunculkan tulisan 'GAME OVER' disana. Bibir tipisnya mendadak kelu dengan mata sipit yang agak sedikit membesar. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari ini.

"Berita itu—palsu kan?" kali ini Sehun berujar dengan pelan. Kepalanya mendadak pening sekarang. Tangannya berusaha memukul dadanya yang masih merasakan jantungnya yang serasa berdentum lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa rindu dan senang membuncah dari hatinya. Tak sadar bahwa dia tersenyum manis disana, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pikiran yang ada didalam dirinya sebelumnya. Bisakah—Bisakah Sehun egois kali ini? Rasanya akan semakin sakit jika dia berusaha menjauhkan diri.

Mencari idola atau bias baru? Jangankan tidak melihat Luhan sehari, sedetikpun matanya akan terus berpacu pada namja itu. Sehun tidak mampu mencari idola seperti Luhan. Sehun cinta Luhan. Dan Sehun tahu jelas hal itu, segala kesenangan dan rasa bersyukur itu menghampirinya saat dia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Namun, pikirannya yang aneh membuatnya menjauhi sosok itu. Bolehkah Sehun berharap bahwa Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama besarnya dengannya? Bisakah Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menjadi miliknya? Bisakah?

"Saranghae Lu" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar. Secarik foto kini berada digenggaman Sehun. Secarik foto yang menampilkan sosok manis dengan senyum malaikatnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Sehun terjatuh lebih dalam kepesonanya.

Ditempat lain…..

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan, huh?" kali ini Luhan terlihat melipat kedua tangannya didada lengkap dengan wajah tak sukanya. Chanyeol yang merupakan suruhannya hanya menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

Dia baru saja menerima perintah dari Luhan untuk mencari tahu nomor kamar yang dipakai Oh Sehun pada seorang resepsionis namun sayangnya, pihak dari hotel tidak mengijinkan untuk memberitahunya. Katanya itu bagian privasi dari pengunjung hotel. Dan setelahnya, dia memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Luhan. Namun pria China itu malah melayangkan aksi protesnya pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Mungkin kau harus menyamar menjadi salah satu keluarganya" celetuk salah seorang namja yang kini duduk dijok belakang mobil. Itu Kris—sepupu Luhan dari China dan ikut ke Jeju bersama Luhan hanya dengan alasan bahwa dia ingin sekali melihat pemandangan yang menggugah selera. Luhan sebenarnya menolak, namun dengan iming-iming bantuan untuk menemui Sehun, tanpa protes Luhan hanya mengijinkan. Siapa tahu keberadaan Kris dapat membantu aksinya.

"Hah?" Chanyeol menatap kedua orang didepannya tidak mengerti. Luhan nampak tersenyum ceria saat mendengar usul dari sepupunya itu.

"Mudah saja, kau harus memiliki karakter yang sama dengan si Oh Sehun itu. Contohnya wajah" usul Kris dan diikuti anggukan dari Luhan.

"Wajah Sehun memangnya seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ahh ya, kau harus memiliki tatapan dingin dan juga wajah yang tegas beserta nada bicaranya yang datar" ujar Luhan menjelaskan.

Hah?!

Chanyeol menatapnya miris. Yang benar saja?! Dia harus berakting seperti itu dengan wajah ceria miliknya? Bahkan dia selalu tersenyum hingga dijuluki 'happy virus' oleh teman-temannya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk berakting seperti itu dan bahkan suaranya berat layaknya om-om tapi nada bicaranya selalu lembut dan tidak pernah datar seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya Lu, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan aneh dan juga sedikit khawatir. Sepupunya ini memang lugu ya? Bahkan dari ciri-cirinya saja, Kris sedikit bergidik.

"Sebenarnya, jika dia tersenyum lucu. Matanya seperti bulan sabit dan dia hanya memperlihatkannya padaku. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa ternyata aku begitu special baginya. Juga, nada bicaranya lembut saat bersamaku berbeda dengan dia bercerita dengan orang lain. Aku lihat lohh" ujar Luhan dengan wajah berbinar miliknya. Kris menatapnya heran kemudian sedikit berdehem pelan.

"Jadi, ayoo cepatt" kali ini Luhan mulai memasang wajah ketusnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan wajah bingungnya namun sejenak dia menatap Kris kemudian tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kris saja?" kali ini CHanyeol menunjuk Kris yang kini terduduk dibelakang.

"Hah?! Kenapa aku?" ujar Kris tidak terima. Chanyeol lekas-lekas melipat kedua tangannya.

"Pertama, wajahmu lumayan dingin. Kedua, nada bicaramu datar, dan ketiga kau mirip dengan Sehun" ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baru saja Kris ingin menolak, Luhan segera saja memotong ucapannya dengan senyum sok polos miliknya. "Kupikir kau bisa Kris, oh ayolahh" dengus Luhan kasar. Kadang Kris harus berpikir untuk menyebarkan aib sepupunya ini agar fansnya berkurang. Manis? Berwibawa? Baik hati? Sepertinya Kris harus menceramahi kumpulan fans Luhan selama sejam atau bila perlu sampai sehari full.

"Baiklah. Baiklah" ujar Kris kemudian melangkah keluar dari mobil tersebut kemudian memasang wajah dinginnya kedalam hotelnya.

"Selamat malam. Selamat Datang" seorang resepsionis menatapnya ramah dengan senyum manis dibibir tipis berbentuk curvy miliknya. Kris hampir saja kehilangan wajah coolnya saat itu, matanya melirik kearah name tag yang dipakai namja didepannya itu 'Huang ZiTao'. Kris tersenyum kecil

"Permisi, aku ingin tahu nomor kamar dari pengunjung yang bernama 'Oh Sehun'. Aku kakaknya Kris Wu" ujar Kris sambil berdehem dengan nada datarnya. Sang resepsionis tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf sebelumnya Kris-ssi, tapi sepertinya Kris-ssi harus menjelaskan beberapa hal yang lebih spesifik lagi untuk lebih meyakinkan" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Kris mendadak gugup, namun tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Luhan dan Chanyeol yang selalu saja seenaknya.

"Emm Oh Sehun itu berkulit pucat, berwajah tegas dan alis yang agak tebal, juga nada bicaranya yang datar. Warna rambutnya hitam legam" jelas Kris. Sang resepsionis melihat sebuah buku ditangannya kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Maaf, Kris-sii. Tapi Oh Sehun-ssi warna rambutnya cokelat bukan hitam legam" ujarnya.

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong, Kris nampak terdiam ditempatnya. Salahkan saja dia yang salah memberikan hipotesa dengan seenak jidatnya.

"E-eh. Begitu? Mungkin saja Sehun sudah mengganti warna rambutnya. Aku dan Sehun baru bertemu sekarang setelah lima bulan lamanya" dan okay, kali ini Kris terlihat seperti seorang amatiran.

Sang resepsionis tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah Kris-ssi. Nomor kamar tuan Oh Sehun ada dikamar nomor 520 lantai 20" ujar sang resepsionis dan itu sukses membuat Kris nyaris saja berteriak.

"Oh terima kasih Zi Tao-ssi, ngomong-ngomong kau nampak manis" ujar Kris lagi sukses membuat sang resepsionis tertawa pelan dengan menggemaskannya. Ohh sepertinya Kris akan sering berkunjung kali ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan saat dia melihat Kris yang kini memasuki mobil dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oh ya ampun. Aku bertemu malaikat" ujarnya dramatis sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan merinding sendiri jadinya.

"Ya ampun. Dimana kamarnya hah? Aissh cepatlah sebelum ada sasaeng fans yang tahu keberadaanku" ujar Luhan ketus. Kris memutar kedua matanya malas setelahnya.

"Kamar nomor 520 dilantai 20" ujarnya singkat. Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti kemudian mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan sebuah rencana yang sudah disusun olehnya.

Luhan sedari tadi memandang jenuh kearah balkon yang terletak disebelah kanan balkon kamarnya. Kedua matanya melirik resah kesana hingga akhirnya dia menarik nafas jengah. Perlu diketahui bahwa Luhan mengambil kamar bernomor 521 yang artinya bahwa kamarnya tepat berseblahan dengan kamar milik Sehun. Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin, namun apa salahnya mencoba kan?

#SRETTT, Luhan terdiam, kedua alisnya bertaut saat mendengar suara geseran pintu balkon. Matanya melirik kesegala arah dan mendapati sosok yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar dan tengah berdiri dibalkon . Luhan melangkah mundur perlahan kemudian bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon hias sedang yang ditaruh disamping pintu balkon. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat wajah sosok tersebut yang tertutupi oleh hoodie yang dipakainya, namun sosok itu terlihat melepas perlahan hoodie yang dipakainya.

Jantung Luhan seakan mau copot saat melihat sosok tersebut yang kini hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus tipis yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang atletisnya. Sesaat Luhan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang fans. Semendebarkan itukah? Luhan tak pernah merasakkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia belum pernah merasakan apa yang dinamannya 'mengagumi' karena selama ini dia yang 'dikagumi' oleh banyak orang.

"Se—Hun?" lirih Luhan saat melihat sosok itu yang kini menyenderkan punggungnya pada batasan balkon. Sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari kehadirannya, sosok itu lebih fokus kearah handphonenya dan tidak menghiraukan lingkungan sekitar.

"Ne, eomma. Arraseo, memangnya hyung dimana?" suara itu sukses membuat Luhan membeku ditempat. Dia ingin berteriak dan memberitahukan pada semua orang betapa dia merindukan suara namja tampan ini. Ohh Luhan bisa gila.

"Ah geureyoo? Hahaha" Sehun nampaknya tertawa dan itu membuat Luhan yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Dia suka bagaimana cara Sehun tertawa dan dia suka cara Sehun bercerita. Semua yang ada padanya sempurna. Dan Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun masih menjadi seorang fanboynya. Beruntung sekali bukan mempunyai seorang fanboy sesempurna itu?

"Aishh eomma. Arra aku mengaku bahwa aku masih menyukai Luhan. Tidak usah menggodaku" kali ini perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup kencang saat mendengarnya beserta rona merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus untuk pelatihanku eomma" suara Sehun terdengar lagi. Dan Luhan ingin selalu mendengar suara itu. Lagi dan lagi. Mendadak tubuhnya merasa hangat hanya dengan mendengar suara berat itu. Luhan hanya diam disana dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat sampai Sehun memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Namja tampan itu terlihat menyandarkan punggungnya disana sesekali tersenyum sendiri memandangi layar ponselnya dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendelik bingung dengan wajah penasarannya.

Tak lama berdiri disitu, Sehun segera bergegas memasuki kamar hotelnya membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa. Namun Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil disana sambil memandang pintu balkon kamar milik fanboynya yang kini tertutup rapat dengan tirai yang menutupinya. Sejenak Luhan penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan didalam. Apakah Sehun sedang membuat tugasnya? Apakah namja itu baik-baik saja selama dia tidak berkomunikasi dengannya? Apakah Sehun merindukannya? Dan, apakah—Sehun masih mencintainya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Luhan tanyakan, namun sayangnya Luhan tak pernah tahu jawabannya. Sosok Sehun memang berpengaruh bagi kehidupannya.

" _ **Memangnya kau menyukai apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan pelan disamping Sehun yang kini disampingnya. Wajah Luhan mendongkak mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum hangat menampilkan mata bak bulan sabit disana. Bahkan tanpa sadar bibirnya yang tertutupi masker yang dipakainya tersenyum melihatnya.**_

" _ **Sama denganmu. Aku tahu itu dari interviewmu di Shanghai beberapa minggu lalu" ujar Sehun. Kedua namja itu segera menghampiri salah satu kedai minuman yang tak jauh dari sana. Jalanan nampak sepi karena sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Luhan mendadak menatap berbinar kearah Bubble Tea rasa Taro yang ada didepannya.**_

" _ **Minuman favoritku Bubble Tea, sama denganmu" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan Bubble Tea ditangannya. Luhan memandangnya dengan senyum lebarnya, walaupun yang terlihat hanya mata rusanya yang menyipit karena sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker. Tentu untuk berjaga-jaga dari para netizen nantinya.**_

 _ **Luhan tertawa menggemaskan disana " Terima kasih Sehun-ssi, you are the best fanboy" ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan diikuti tawa kecil dari Sehun yang kini menyeruput Bubble Tea choco ditangannya.**_

Bukankah menyenangkan? Luhan sampai tersenyum mengingat salah satu kegiatannya dengan Sehun saat dijam kosongnya. Mereka akan jalan-jalan bersama saat malam hari dan akan membeli beberapa cup Bubble Tea dikedai Bubble Tea yang buka 24 jam. Mereka sengaja jalan-jalan pukul 11 malam agar para netizen dan fansnya tidak akan mengetahuinya, dan itu semua saran Sehun sebenarnya.

Luhan tersenyum lagi mengingat itu, rasanya itu pengalaman berharga baginya, dan Sehun yang pertama kali mengenalkannya tentang kehidupan biasa bukan kehidupan selebriti yang dijalaninya semenjak dia menginjak usia yang ke 5 tahun. Wajar saja ayah dan ibunya juga adalah seorang pria dan wanita karir jadi Luhan pun menjadi sorotan public hingga akhirnya dia ikut meniti karir didunia hiburan. Ibu dan ayahnya sebenarnya tidak melarang Luhan untuk menentukan mimpinya, namun sepertinya Luhan lebih tertarik untuk menjadi penyanyi juga. Namun sejak Sehun ada, dia berpikir bahwa menjadi sama seperti Sehun terasa menyenangkan.

Tidak ada yang melarang Luhan untuk berpacaran, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu privasinya, dan bebas kemana saja tanpa adanya alat penyamaran. Itu terasa menyenangkan, bukan?

" _Tidak boleh. Kau harus jadi penyanyi ok? Menurutku, penyanyi itu beruntung. Mereka beruntung memiliki sejuta fans yang akan mendukung mereka. Itu terasa hebat dan menyenangkan"_

Berapa pemikiran itu hilang hanya karena perkataan Sehun. Dia merasa senang saat Sehun mengatakannya dan dia merasa hebat dan bangga mendengarnya. Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa Sehun memang sudah memiliki dampak besar bagi Luhan?

 **~~oOOo~~**

Sehun menyeruput secangkir ditangannya sesekali bibirnya menggumam mencoba melafalkan beberapa materi hari ini. Sesekali dia mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mencoba mengingat apa yang dilafalkannya. Desahan lega mengalun dari bibirnya lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya kini terlihat.

"Akhirnya" Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran sofa mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang. Untung saja Sehun sempat menghafal materi tadi malam, jika tidak sudah pasti Sehun akan kesusahan untuk menghafalnya lagi pagi ini. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus interview dengan para dosen-dosen di kampus lain di Seoul dan tentu saja Sehun tidak mau mempermalukan nama baik universitasnya.

Mata sipitnya melirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi dan itu artinya sejam lagi dia harus pergi keaula tempat interview berlangsung. Setelah meneguk kopinya juga menghabiskan sarapannya, Sehun bergegas untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Ditempat lain….

"Oh yang benar saja! Ini masih pukul setengah Sembilan" kali ini Luhan terlihat menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang dipakainya saat tirai kamarnya diibuka paksa oleh Kris yang entah kenapa bisa berada disini.

"Bangun! Dasar rusa jelek" kali ini ejekkan Kris membuat Luhan terbangun dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Apa katanya? Rusa jelek? Cihh sebenarnya siapa yang jelek disini. Bukankah para fans bilang bahwa Luhan adalah rusa yang paling menggemaskan? Bahkan Sehun pun selalu bilang bahwa dia menggemaskan. Ohh! Luhan baru teringat dengan Sehun. Lelaki penyanyi terkenal itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya tanpa berkata sekata patahpun membuat Kris yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Luhan menghentakan kuat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh sosok Kris didepannya. Kali ini Luhan harus merutukki Kris yang seenak jidatnya menyeretnya seperti rusa betina bunting dengan tidak berperasaan. Ingat bukan bahwa harga diri Luhan sangat tinggi? Mana mau dia diseret secara tidak elit seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ada fans yang melihatnya?

"Kita harus mencari resepsionis semalam" kali ini Kris berujar sambil mengunci kamar hotel Luhan. Luhan mendengus kasar mendengarnya, sialnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang akan pemuda bodoh ini lakukan. Siapa memangnya resepsionis semalam? Apa Kris membunuhnya? Ck. Luhan mendengus kasar.

Tap Tap Tap CLEKKK

"Luhan? Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Ayoo cepat!" seruan Kris tak dihiraukannya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan dimana seorang namja tampan yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Tubuh Luhan bergejolak, raut wajahnya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar bergerak.

"Sehun?" kali ini Luhan tak dapat lagi membendung perasaannya.

Author note's:

Annyeong^^. Author update lagi readersnim. Maaf klo udah nggu lama^^. Btw, author bntar lagi mau posting ffnya ChanBaek. Ada Chanbaek ship nggak dsini? Klo ada dtnggu aja yaa? Nggak lama kok. Untk ff yng lainnya ff bkalan update dlm wktu dekat ini. Juga untk BNY, dtnggu aja yaa^^.

Oh ya ff ini mngkin blum ending, soalnya klo nnti diendingin dichap ini, critanya bkalan terasa ngegantungin. Jadi, author sngaja manjangin critanya spaya lebih kerasa. Nggk papakan? Oh ya jngn lupa reviewnya yaa? Kasih saran buat author agar nnti endingnya bagus.

Ok, skian aja yahh^^. Tnggu chap slanjutnya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Chaptered 5

~~Happy Reading~~

"Luhan?" Kris terlihat melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan yang masih melongo. Sontak Luhan segera tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian berlari menyusul sosok yang sudah berjalan jauh dan kini berbelok dari koridor. Itu Sehun. Dia baru saja melihat namja itu keluar dari pintu kamarnya kemudian pergi kesana. Bodohnya lagi, Luhan tidak mengejarnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku.

"A-andwae" lirih Luhan mempercepat langkahnya saat sosok itu memasuki lift. Tidak! Ini kesempatannya dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja itu lagi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP. Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar dikoridor tersebut dengan nafas putus-putus dari Luhan. Matanya menatap penuh harap kearah pintu lift yang masih terbuka. Hingga akhirnya—Tinggg.

Luhan membeku. Langkah kakinya terhenti beserta teriakan frustasi dari bibirnya. Ahh tangga! Iya. Dia ingat kalau ada tangga darurat. Lantai 2. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling berharap ada tangga darurat yang bisa digunakannya, dan sayangnya dia tak kunjung menemukannya.

Bunyi handphonenya membuatnya melupakan sejenak kegiatannya kemudian merogoh handphone yang terselip disaku celanannya. _"Luhan, hari ini kau ada pemotretan untuk majalah musim panas nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja didepan hotel. Jangan lupa pakai maskermu dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengenalimu. Ok?"_ terdengar penjelasan dari ujung sana membuat Luhan menghela nafas frustasi.

Mungkin nanti saja. Hanya saja belum waktunya dia harus bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Luhan harus berpikir lagi bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sehun.

Ditempat lain…

"Terima kasih" ujar Sehun saat menutup intervewnya dengan beberapa dosen terkemuka dimasing-masing universitas didepannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menawan beserta helaan nafas lega dari bibirnya. Suara tepukkan tangan masih menggema diruangan itu.

"Bagus Sehun-ssi. Hasil interviewmu bagus sekali. Kau sangat pintar dan berbakat" pujian tersebut keluar dari salah satu dosen disana. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jeongmal Gamsahamnida" ujarnya sambil membungkukan badan. Setelah berbincang sedikit, Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan tempat interview sedang berlangsung. Sedikit merenggangkan ototnya, Sehun tersenyum kecil saat akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Kebetulan dia harus makan siang dan mungkin sehabis makan siang dia harus jalan-jalan sedikit barangkali? Waktunya tinggal 4 hari disini jadi dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Kringg~~ Kringg~~ Suara bell pintu terdengar saat Sehun memasuki sebuah rumah makan yang terletak didepan hotel. Lumayan juga. Rumah makan ini bergaya klasik namun tak mengurangi kesan mewahnya meskipun beberapa dekorasi disana-sini terlihat sederhana. Sehun pikir ini lumayan, dia juga tidak suka yang terlalu mewah. Dia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan seperti itu.

Setelah memesan makanan, Sehun duduk sambil sesekali memainkan game diponselnya. Ohh! Sehun terlihat sangat fokus tanpa menyadari beberapa perempuan yang kebetulan berada direstoran itu kini memperhatikannya. Sehun mencoba acuh namun tetap saja suara bisikkan para yeoja semakin terdengar. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Sehun menyerengit bingung saat dia menatap penampilannya yang tidak aneh menurutnya. Hell, apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Cih ada-ada saja.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun segera memakai earphonenya dan memilih untuk memutar music dengan volume yang terhitung kuat. Tak peduli dia akan tuli sekalipun. #PUKK. Sehun terlonjak kaget saat dia merasakan seseorang memukul pelan pundaknya. Mendadak dia melepas earphonenya kemudian menatap aneh kearah seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing dimatanya.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya pria itu. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan garis wajah yang manis berpadu dengan mata sekelam malam namun terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi, Sehun tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Lupa padaku?" kali ini pemuda itu tertawa renyah dengan menggemaskannya. Dan tawa itu—Sehun mengenalnya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"ZiTao" ujarnya sambil menyeruput segelas lemon tea ditangannya dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun menepuk pelan dahinya kemudian ikut tertawa. Jelas dia ingat pemuda ini, seorang resepsionis hotel tempatnya menginap. Wajar saja Sehun lupa, biasanya pemuda ini selalu memakai jass hitamnya beserta rambut hitam legamnya yang biasanya disisir keatas. Namun sekarang, pemuda ini jelas berbeda karena dia hanya memakai pakaian santai dengan t-shirt hitam polos dibalut dengan jaket abu-abu miliknya. Rambutnya juga dibiarkan berjatuhan hingga nyaris menutupi sepasang mata kelam miliknya.

"Maaf, kau tampak berbeda" ujar Sehun sambil memperhatikan dandanan pemuda didepannya. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya jengah sambil berdecak pelan.

"Aku bukan ingin melayat orang mati jika setiap hari pakai jass. Ugghh itu sesak dan panas. Menyebalkan" gerutunya. Sehun tertawa geli, kadang-kadang melihat sosok itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Berbeda saat dia berada dimeja tempat resepsionis, pemuda ini lebih terlihat dewasa.

"Oh ya, kau sendiri? Kau tidak ikut pelatihan?" kali ini Tao bertanya menatapi Sehun yang sekarang tengah menyantap hidangan makan siang miliknya.

"Eumm. Sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku punya shiff malam" Tao menggeleng pelan diikuti anggukan dari Sehun.

"Oh ya, kemarin ada yang menanyakan kamarmu. Dan katanya dia hyungmu" jelas Tao. Sehun terlihat kaget. Mana mungkin hyungnya yang pemalas itu mau menyusulnya kesini? Bukankah hyungnya itu sibuk bekerja dan-ehem-berkencan dengan pacarnya?

"Maaf. Hyung? Benarkah hyungku kemari?" tanya Sehun berusaha memastikan. Tao hanya mengangguk mengingat ulang sosok yang semalam menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kris Wu"

"Hah?" mata Sehun membola. Kris Wu? Siapa dia? Sehun menghentikan acara makannya kemudian memandang Tao lekat. Yang ditatapi seperti itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dia hyungmu dan katanya kau belum bertemu dengannya selama kurang lebih lima bulan. Aisshh mungkin dia salah kamar" dengus Tao. Seingatnya dia sudah memberitahukan nomor kamar Sehun dengan benar. Namun nampak dari ekspresi linglung Sehun itu artinya dia belum bertemu dengan hyungnya.

"Siapa itu Kris Wu?" pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun dengan was-was.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kenal Kris Wu?" tanya Tao panik. Bagaimanapun privasi seorang tamu harus dijunjung tinggi, dan Tao ceroboh dalam hal ini. Bagaimana ini?!

"Heyy, Tao kenapa? Memangnya siapa Kris Wu? Sungguh. Aku tidak mengenalnya" ujar Sehun menenangkan sosok Tao yang mulai panic sendiri.

"OH MY—" Tao menepuk dahinya dengan kening berkerut. Matanya berpendar kesegalah arah kemudian berhenti pada sosok tinggi yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Oh ya! Itu Kris Wu. Tak menunggu lama, dia segera menyeret Sehun yang kini terbengong-bengong melihat tingkahnya.

"Zitao, kita mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya linglung. Tubuh jakungnya hampir saja menabrak seorang pelayan restoran.

PRAKKKK Tao langsung saja mendobrak meja kayu tersebut beserta iris matanya yang menyipit memandangi soso tinggi itu. Sehun menatapnya heran. Memangnya ada urusan apa Zitao dengan dua pemuda didepannya ini?

Sehun menatap sosok familiar disana yang memakai sebuah masker putih dengan kacamata yang menampilkan sepasang mata yang jernih.

"Ya! Kau Kris WU kan?" Tao menatap nyalang kearah sosok tinggi tersebut yang terlihat gelagapan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris Wu itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Sehun. Kau kenal pria ini?" ujar Tao yang dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wajah sang pria tinggi yang kini memandangnya dengan mata membola. Apa-apaan ini?!

Sehun menggeleng pelan "Tidak. Waeyo?" tanya Sehun balik. Zitao menyentikan jarinya keatas kemudian beralih menatap Kris yang masih terdiam membatu ditempatnya. Melihat tatapan Tao yang begitu mematikan, Kris hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dramatis.

"Jelaskan padaku Kris-ssi, siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa tujuanmu menanyakan nomor kamar Sehun?! Jika tidak menjawab, aku akan segera melaporkanmu pada pihak berwajib!" seru Tao melempar pandangan tajamnya kearah namja tinggi itu.

"Heyy, tidak bisa begitu. Kau belum tahu apa yang terjadi" elak Kris tidak terima. Tao mendecih pelan kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi hah?" tanya Tao berapi-api. Kris berdehem sebentar kemudian menarik tangan Sehun dan Tao agar kedua orang itu duduk didepannya dan Luhan yang ada disampingnya. Sehun sepertinya tidak mengenali Luhan, karena Luhan baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya, dan pernyamarannya cukup untuk mengelabui orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Kris menatap para pelanggan restoran yang kini memandang aneh kearah mereka. Wajar saja, tadi Tao dengan tidak pedulinya mendobrak meja dan berteriak tidak jelas. Hell, ini memalukan bagi Kris.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan Kris-ssi?" ujar Tao melipat kedua tangannya menyilang. Kris menghela nafas pelan, sebelumnya dia sudah memikirkan alasan untuk permasalahan ini. Semoga saja dengan alasan yang 'sedikit' masuk akal ini bisa langsung diterima.

"Sebenarnya aku mencari Sehun karena noonanya Sehun—"

"Emm mianhamnida Kris-ssi, tapi aku tidak punya noona ataupun saudara perempuan kecuali ibuku" potong Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Tao menyipitkan matanya.

GLUPP. Ini salah teknis seharusnya. Sial sekali. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Bodoh. Pokoknya Kris bodoh. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Namja manis itu hanya memerhartikan Sehun dibalik kacamata kotaknya, namun akhirnya tertawa kecil mendengar Kris yang sepertinya melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Baiklah. Maaf, itu hanya permulaan. Kita langsung keintinya saja" ujar Kris sambil melirik tajam kesamping lebih tepatnya kearah Luhan yang tertawa kecil dan itu artinya Luhan baru saja menertawakan dirinya. Huh, ini kesempatan Kris untuk mengerjai penyanyi sok polos ini.

"Yang mencari Sehun bukan aku, tapi orang disampingku ini. Untuk kelanjutan lebih jelasnnya, silahkan wawancarai dia" ujar Kris. Dan tanpa disuruh, kini Tao dan Sehun menatap sosok disamping Kris yang menghentikan tawanya.

Luhan menatap Kris nyalang, namun sayangnya pria tinggi itu hanya menampilkan bitchfacenya. Sungguh menyebalkan, bukan?

"Err—ada perlu apa?" Sehun bertanya kikuk kearah Luhan, sayangnya Sehun sepertinya lebih peka saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan namja ini dia membelalakan matanya kaget kemudian menatap kesekelilingnya dan tersenyum kikuk kearah Tao yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku—kenal dia" ujar Sehun gugup. Tao memiringkan wajahnya kemudian menatap lekat kearah Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya disyal yang dipakainya.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana yaa?" Tao berujar sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun sontak gelagapan, ini bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk membongkar penyamaran sang idola. Jadi Sehun harus cari cara untuk menjauhkan Tao dari Luhan yang mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Err, Tao kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" ujar Sehun, sontak namja bermata panda itu memandangnya heran namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Katanya dia punya urusan denganmu?" ujar Tao.

"Err—mungkin nanti malam. Be-benarkan Lu-? " Sehun hampir merutukki dirinya yang hampir saja menyebut nama Luhan. Sosok itu mengangguk kaku sambil tersenyum paksa. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah—kami pergi dulu sampai jumpa" Sehun kembali berujar sambil menggandeng Tao pergi dari sana sebelum namja itu lebih curiga, tanpa melihat tatapan dari sosok yang ditinggalinya disana.

Sehun sedari tadi menyeret Tao dengan tujuan tidak jelas. Kini mereka telah sampai dipesisir pantai. Sehun akhirnya menghela nafas, merasa lega karena menjauhkan Tao dari Luhan. DIa saja tidak mengira bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan Luhan secara tidak sengaja.

"Sehun, kau ini kenapa sihh?" Tao berujar dengan ketus yang hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah senyum kaku dari pemuda pucat itu.

"Err—Tao-ssi? Bisakah kau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Ak-aku pikir aku harus bersenang-senang mengingat waktuku tak banyak" Sehun berujar sambil memasang pandangan memohon. Tao mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu. Bukankah aku sahabat yang baik?"—dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Tao kini beralih menyeret Sehun dari sana berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan mumpung Sehun belum kembali ke Seoul.

Ditempat lain…

"Sialan kau" Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal. Moodnya berubah drastis karena Kris yang dengan kebodohannya membuat dia tidak bisa bertemu Sehun. Dan siapa lagi tadi? Pemuda yang bersama Sehun itu siapa? Pacarnya? Ohh tidak—Sehun baru saja bilang tadi malam bahwa dia masih menyukai Luhan.

"heyy, kau berniat mengacaukan penyamaranmu? Dasar babo" Kris berjalan menyusulnya sambil melingkarkan syal dan juga masker disebagian wajahnya. Luhan menatapnya ketus dan tidak peduli.

"Ya!" Kris kali ini cukup menyerah saja saat dilihatnya Luhan yang kini memasuki mobil vannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ya!" Kris kini mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang kini masih membatu disampingnya. Chanyeol yang berada dijok pengemudi memandang kedua saudara itu heran.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Pangeran esnya kini sedang jalan-jalan dengan malaikatku. Ohh bukankah itu terlihat drama dan romantic sekali? Kupikir aku harus membuat novel tentang kehidupan cinta sang penyanyi idola Luhan" ujar Kris sakartik. Luhan memandangnya sinis.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kalian berdua memang bodoh atau apa ya? Sama-sama suka tapi tidak menyadarinya" Chanyeol berujar membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Kau berpikir fansmu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Luhan mengangguk. Sejauh ini, hubungan sesama jenis memang sudah biasa dan beberapa artis penyanyi atau bahkan actor memang sebagian sudah gay. Tapi, Luhan tetap saja khawatir jika ada fansnya yang tidak setuju jika dia berhubungan dengan Sehun.

"Kupikir Sehun juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia pasti berpikir bagaimana jika fans Luhan akan membunuhnya" Kris berujar membuatnya ditatapi pandangan sengit kearahnya.

"Kau berlebihan" Luhan mendecih kearahnya. Kris hanya mendengung malas. Tak apalah jika dia berlebihan.

"Terserah. Tapi yang pasti kau harus berpikir bagaimana jika Sehun menyukai orang lain sebelum kau mendapatkannya. Bisa saja bukan perasaan itu berubah jika kau mendiamkannya? Apalagi kau bilang Sehun sudah lama mengidolakanmu" ujar Kris menjelaskan. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dengan pandangan menerawang keluar jendela. Perkataan Kris benar, dia bahkan tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Atau mungkin saja—Sehun akan melupakannya?

"Sudahlah" lirih Luhan lemas, dia memijat pelipisnya kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran mobil.

"Sehun akan ke Seoul tidak lama lagi. Kudengar dia sudah menyelesaikan interviewnya hari ini" Chanyeol membuka suara saat Luhan tiba-tiba diam. Pemuda china itu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata membeo.

"Aku—perlu bicara dengannya" ujar Luhan.

~~ooOOoo~~

Derap langkah kaki terdengar disepanjang koridor hotel. Sehun nampak berjalan perlahan sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar, itu adalah hadiah Tao untuknya. Sehun sempat menolaknya namun Tao kembali berujar dan mengatakan bahwa anggap saja itu kenang-kenangannya bersama dengan sahabat baiknya itu di Pulau Jeju.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya melihat sosok asing yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. 'Mungkin orang ini salah kamar' pikirnya lagi. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian beralih memanggil sosok itu.

"Jeog—" Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget saat mendapati sosok asing tersebut yang tidak salah lagi adalah—Luhan? Sedang apa idolanya ini ada disini?

"Sehun-ah" suara lembut itu membuat hati Sehun berdesir hangat. Perasaanya bahkan terasa menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun melepas tas besar tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan.

"Kau mau masuk? Kupikir ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sehun sambil merogoh kunci kamar hotel miliknya. Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sehun kedalam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya. Luhan nampak terdiam disana terlalu fokus untuk mengamati sosok didepannya.

"Baik" Luhan berujar pelan. "Kau ada jadwal disini ya? Pemotretan kah?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bukan. Bukan pekerjaan yang membawanya kesini. Alasan dia kesini karena Sehun, namun kenapa dia merasa kaku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan" Luhan berkata singkat.

"Itu karena kau" perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Pemuda itu berdehem pelan kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya seperti ingin melompat. Terlalu mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sehun, kenapa hal ini terasa rumit" Luhan memandangnya resah kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hubungan kita terasa rumit. Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan pendapatan para fans jika nantinya mereka mengetahui kedekatan kita. Karena—aku bahagia jika denganmu" ujar Luhan meskipun Sehun sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan idolanya. Wajah cantik itu seakan membuatnya terhipnotis seketika.

"Kau menyukaiku kan Sehun?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget. Dia beralih menatap wajah menggemaskan didepannya, dan entah kenapa sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda ini.

"Tentu" Sehun berujar pelan. Itu benar. Dia menyukai bahkan mencintai pemuda didepan ini, seorang idola dan penyanyi yang sudah lama menempati hatinya. Tanpa sadar rona dipipi Luhan mulai terlihat.

"Kalau begitu—apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sejenak Sehun mengerutkan dahinya hingga kemudian mengangguk setelah menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu" Sehun berujar pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tak peduli berapa banyak oran yang akan menentang keputusanku. Jadi Sehun-ssi ak—" belum sempat berujar Sehun sudah memotongnya.

"Luhan-ssi" panggil Sehun. Luhan memandangnya bingung, namun setelahnya dia harus salah tingkah saat Sehun memandangnya intens.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya—aku akan mengatakannya padamu" Sehun mempertegas tatapan matanya.

"Ne?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya hingga akhirnya dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berlutut didepannya.

"Aku—tidak peduli jika nantinya kau menolakku. Kali ini aku akan mengatakannya padamu" Sehun berujar dengan nada seriusnya. Sungguh! Perasaannya sudah tak dapat ditanganinya lagi, jika memang Luhan akan menolaknya dia tidak akan berharap lebih.

"Aku ingin memilikimu lebih dari seorang fanboy biasa. Aku ingin kau menerimaku dan memandangku lebih dari seorang penggemar. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang pria. Aku tidak akan mempedulikan segala masalah yang pasti akan datang, dan semua yang akan menentangku untuk memilikimu. Aku—mencintaimu" Sehun berujar mendadak mata Luhan agak berkaca-kaca.

"Se—Sehun" Luhan bersuara dengan serak. Tatapannya mengabur dengan sebuah senyum manis khas miliknya yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"Maukah kau—menjadi kekasihku Luhan?"

Dan Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang.

TeBeCe

 **A/N :**

 **Annyeong^^. Author comeback lagi readersnimm. Hehehe, tnang aja. Ffnya masih tbc kokk belum endd. Jadi tnggu aja yahh^^. Ohh ya untk readersnim yang udah ngirimin bbm ke author nyuruh buat lnjutan ff ini udah author update nihhh. Untuk yng lainnya sabar aja yahhh^^.**

 **Ada yng smpat tanya sosmed author. Tentunya ada doonggg. Buat yang blum tau author kasih tau dehh.**

 **Insta : xxgldyskkxx, BBM : 5427131E, Line : gladysbetahai96, Kakao: Byunbaekhyunnee, Twitter : GladysB96,**

 **Okk itu aja yahhh. Tunggu chap slanjutnya yaaa, see you juseyoooo^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Author : GladysPark1288

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Chaptered 6

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati saat dia harus pergi dari sana. Dia memandang nanar kekamar hotelnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun disini, setidaknya mereka harus pergi bersama-sama setelah kejadian—ehem—semalam. Luhan merona lagi. Bahkan sekarang dia sedang tersenyum tidak jelas saat mengingat kejadian semalam

Flashback

" _Maukah kau—menjadi kekasihku Luhan?"_

 _Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya. Beberapa cairan air mata mulai merembes dipelupuk matanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, pemuda tampan itu menyeka air mata tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut kearahnya dengan tatapan sendu miliknya._

" _Aku tidak akan memaksamu Lu. Itu keputusanmu untuk menerimaku atau tidak. Aku janji akan melakukan segala cara agar kau bisa bahagia bersamaku. Namun jika kau memang tidak menerimaku, aku akan tetap menjadi fanboy mu. Tenang saja meskipun kau menolakku, aku akan tetap—menjadi sahabatmu seperti dulu" Sehun berujar lembut sambil mengusap surai lembut milik Luhan._

 _Luhan masih terisak disana, tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum._

" _Anio. Kau bodoh huh? Te-tentu saja aku menyuk—anni mencintaimu" ujar Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya. Sehun sejenak terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda didepannya. Dia—benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dan—ini benar-benar tidak terduga._

" _Kau serius?" Sehun bertanya mencoba untuk meyakinkan. Mata sipit nan tajam miliknya menatap Luhan dengan dalam, dan itu benar. Luhan benar-benar mencintainya dan itu benar-benar diluar prediksi Sehun sebelumnya._

 _Luhan mengangguk pelan. Pemuda manis itu menangkup sisi wajah Sehun karena pemuda itu masih setia dengan posisi berjongkok disana. Luhan sebenarnya takjub dengan lekuk wajah Sehun, bahkan Luhan mengira Sehun merupakan salah satu trainee sekarang mengingat wajahnya yang terbilang tampan. Dan—hell, siapa juga yang tidak menyukai pemuda seperti Sehun? Dia tampan tentu saja, baik dan pengertian sudah pasti. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin menyukainya dan merasa beruntung karena dirinya memiliki seorang fanboy seperti Sehun._

" _Berjanjilah Sehun, apapun yang terjadi suatu saat nanti dengan kita, kita tidak akan pernah berpisah dan menyerah, eumm? Tetaplah disini dan kita hadapi bersama-sama" ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

" _Aku janji"_

Flashback off

Kris terlihat berdecak kesal saat matanya menangkap Luhan yang masih setia tersenyum tidak jelas layaknya orang sinting. Seharusnya pemuda itu bergerak lebih cepat lagi karena keberangkatan mereka keSeoul tinggal satu jam lagi.

"Heyy crazy deer. Cepatlah bergerak" dengus Kris kesal. Luhan mendelik kearahnya

"Aku tak peduli, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja hah? Aku disini saja dulu" ujar Luhan sekenanya.

"Ya! Yang disuruh pulang itu kau bukan aku! Siapa suruh kau jadi artis" kali ini Kris mulai berteriak kesal pada saudaranya ini. Dan ohh apakah Kris masih menganggapnya saudara? Kemarin dia berniat untuk bertemu sang resepsionis namun gagal karena Zitao tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku yang tinggal. Nanti aku menyusul, manajer sudah menyuruhmu untuk keSeoul. Waktu liburmu sudah habis" ujar Kris lagi. Luhan langsung saja cemberut saat itu juga. Ughh apakan Sehun bisa dia bawa juga? Luhan benar-benar benci jika dia harus menunggu Sehun ke Seoul selama 2 hari kedepan.

"Jangan karena pacar barumu kau mengacaukan jadwal pekerjaanmu. Dasar maniak" ledek Kris membuat Luhan tidak terima. Apakah Kris baru saja menyebutnya maniak?

"Dasar naga sialan" dengus Luhan ketus.

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Beberapa kali dia harus menghela nafas lelah karena dia baru saja tiba setelah perjalanannya dari Jeju. Matanya melirik liar kesekeliling kamar hingga akhirnya terpejam. Baru saja semenit memejamkan mata, Luhan harus dikejutkan oleh dering ponsel yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Sudah sampai? Jangan lupa untuk minum vitaminmu. Aku akan menonton konsermu di TV saja besok. Maaf tidak bisa pergi secara langsung. Semoga sukses untuk konser besok._

 _Saranghae._

Luhan tersenyum lebar membacanya. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah lemari besarnya. Dia segera mengambil beberapa botol vitaminnya dan segera meminumnya. Ohh, apakah Luhan menjadi sangat penurut sekarang?

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Ya. Aku sudah meminumnya. Jangan lupa ditonton ok? Mungkin lain kali kau bisa datang dan menjadi bintang tamu khusus dikonserku. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya._

 _Nado saranghae_

Dan begitulah acara balas membalas pesan yang dilancarkan keduanya hingga berakhir saat Sehun memutuskan untuk menyuruh Luhan tidur mengingat Luhan harus istirahat karena besok pemuda manis itu harus mengadakan konsernya. Hh itu akan sangat melelahkan bukan?

Dua Hari Kemudian…

"Sehun" yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Oh Sehun itu kini tengah mengintip kekamar Sehun dan masih mendapati Sehun yang tidur terlentang diranjangnya. Tampaknya dia masih capek karena dia baru saja tiba dari Jeju.

"Ne?" sahut Sehun malas. Nyonya Oh hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo cepat ganti bajumu. Kau ini bagaimana huh? Nanti eomma yang akan membereskan kopermu. Sekarang kau cepat ganti baju dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam" ceramah ibunya.

"Neee" ujar Sehun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menyiapkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit menyiapkan diri, Sehun kini menuruni satu persatu tangga rumahnya. Melirik kearah dapur yang terasa ramai, ohh dia baru sadar kalau hyungnya ternyata ada disini. Tumben sekali, biasanya hyungnya itu sibuk pacaran.

"Sehun-ah? Neo wasseo?" Seunghoon kini tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang kini berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Hyung, kapan kau kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Baru saja. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pelatihanmu dijeju? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Seunghoon sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan makanan miliknya.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau punya pacar Sehun" kali ini ucapan datar dari hyungnya membuat Sehun tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"A—apa?" Sehun kini menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung. Seunghoon mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menunjuk sosok disamping ayahnya. Yang tak lain adalah—Luhan? Tunggu dulu—Sehun tidak salah lihat kan? Itu Luhan kan?

"Lu—Luhan? Kenapa kau—bagaimana bisa?" Sehun menatap linglung kearah Luhan yang masih tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau terlalu lelah sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku Sehun-ah. Benarkan abeoji?" sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum memandangi Tuan Oh yang berada tepat disampingnya. Sehun hanya cengo melihatnya. Sejak kapan Luhan dan ayahnya jadi dekat begini?

"Eomma tidak menyangka juga kau bisa menjadikan Luhan itu pacarmu. Tadi Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Ternyata kau itu cukup bodoh ya?" ibunya tersenyum memandangi Sehun yang masih diam membatu ditempatnya.

"Aku kesini untuk menyambutmu dari Jeju. Tapi nyatanya aku terlambat, eomma bilang kau masih dikamarmu. Uhh tetap saja aku terlambat, tadi aku ada acara interview di SBS" Luhan menjelaskan sambil mencerutkan bibirnya. Sehun berdehem sebentar, dia masih kaget dengan keberadaan Luhan disini. Itu masih terasa canggung untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kalau akan kemari hmm?" tanya Sehun.

"Kejutan Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum lebar setelahnya dan tanpa sadar itu membuatnya berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya.

"Wahh, Luhannie ternyata menggemaskan sekali, ne?" gemas Nyonya Oh.

"Gomawo eommonim" sahut Luhan dengan nada bicaranya yang manis dan sukses membuat Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh tersenyum melihat ehmm calon menantunya yang memang manis itu.

Suasana makan malam saat itu memang terasa hangat, sesekali diselingi oleh gelak tawa oleh mereka karena berhasil menggoda Sehun dan Luhan yang nampaknya masih malu-malu saat itu. Dan setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang—karena Xiumin menelponnya—dan Sehun yang terlihat paling inisiatif untuk mengantar ehemm pacarnya itu pulang. Luhan sudah bukan idolanya lagi kan? Setidaknya status mereka sudah sangat jelas sekarang.

Suasana didalam mobil nampak hening, Sehun masih setia di jok pengemudi dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Sehun agak memelankan kecepatan mengemudinya kemudian berdehem singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau—eumm maksudku apa kau mau bertemu dengan ayahku? Atau ibuku? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka" ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun sontak saja menepikan mobilnya dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan kikuknya.

"Harus ya?" ujar Sehun dengan dahi mengerut. Luhan mengangguk antusias membuat surainya bergerak kecil.

"Harus Sehunnie. Kau itu pacarku ok? Bukan fanboyku lagi" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan tanpa sadar Sehun harus meneguk air liurnya dengan berat hati. Oh astaga! Kenapa secepat ini? Dia bahkan menjadi pacar Luhan belum sampai satu minggu. Ingat? BELUM SAMPAI SATU MINGGU. Tolong catat dan garis bawahi.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat Lu?" tanya Sehun agak khawatir. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Tidak kok. Appa pasti akan senang, Sehunnie tampan sekali. Lagian, Sehun sudah mengetahui banyak tentangku. Benar kan?" tanya Luhan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tentu Lu" ujar Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Itu memang benar adanya, mengingat Sehun merupakan salah satu fanboy setia yang tentu saja banyak atau bahkan mengetahui semuanya tentang Luhan. Ingat semuanya ok? Bahkan kebiasaan Luhan benar-benar sudah dirafalkan olehnya. Benar-benar fanboy setia.

"Tapi aku belum tahu banyak tentangmu. Maksudku—aku bahkan belum tahu apa warna kesukaanmu, angka kesukaanmu, makanan, aksesoris, bahkan kebiasaanmu aku belum tahu pasti" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan wajah cemberutnya. Dia merasa seperti pacar tak berguna saja yang hanya mengetahui bahwa Sehun itu pendiam, suka Bubble tea choco, pintar, menarik, baik hati dan tidak sombong—dalam artian hanya kepada dirinya saja, karena dia benar-benar egois jika menyangkut Sehun-Nya. Selebih dari hal-hal diatas, Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Sehun. Syukur saja dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu rumah Sehun.

"Aku akan memberitahumu Lu. Nah, sementara aku mengemudi, kau bisa menanyakan apapun yang kau mau" ujar Sehun lagi. Luhan tersenyum cerah setelahnya, dia segera mengambil smartphonenya dan mulai mengetik beberapa kalimat disana sedangkan Sehun mulai fokus mengemudi.

Beberapa saat, dimobil itu kini terdengar beberapa keributan dan canda tawa dari keduanya. Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mengetik apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Film favorite?" tanya Luhan. Sehun agak berpikir sedikit.

"Pokoknya yang bergenre action" ujarnya santai. Luhan berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Yang lebih spesifik lagi dong Sehunnie. Judul filmnya misalkan The Heirs atau mungkin saja Master Sun. Ohh atau Love Rain dan juga School 2015? Atau juga Blood" oceh Luhan tiada henti dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa. Oh yang benar saja dia mau menonton berbagai macam drama yang sama sekali bukan minatnya.

"Lu, film action bukan drama" dengus Sehun. Luhan merengut, dia saja yang terlalu suka drama. Tapi maaf saja karena Sehun benar-benar lebih menyukai kemanlyan.

"Oke oke. Jadi—judulnya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Taken? Eumm yeah itu dia. Taken" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, dia—benar-benar tidak tahu film macam apa itu tapi dia segera menuliskan judulnya dimemo handphonenya. Yang pastinya, dia akan menonton film itu nanti.

"Animasi favorit?" tanya Luhan. Sempat Luhan terpikir akan Hello Kitty, tokoh imut kesayangannya. Ohh apakan Sehun menyukainya juga? Sepertinya tidak karena Sehun lebih memilih—

"Eumm kupikir Kuroshitsuji II, atau Noragami? Keduanya tidak buruk juga. Aku suka. Naruto juga sepertinya menarik" ujar Sehun santai dan lagi-lagi Luhan merengut. Sebenarnya kenapa sih dia dan Sehun bertolak belakang? Oh dan film apalagi itu? Sepertinya Luhan juga harus menontonnya.

"Selain Bubble Tea, minuman apa lagi yang Sehunnie suka?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Americano saja" ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Itu pahit Sehunnie" dengus Luhan.

"Tapi enak kok" ujar Sehun menolak.

"Selain aku, Sehunnie suka siapa lagi?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Miranda Kerr" ujar Sehun acuh. Luhan tentu saja tahu siapa yang disebut 'Miranda Kerr' oleh Sehun, seorang wanita seksi yang merupakan model itu. Ohh sekarang wajah Luhan berubah murung dan Sehun lekas-lekas menyadarinya.

"Aku hanya suka kok Lu. Bukan berarti tipeku sepertinya, aku lebih menyukaimu kok" ujar Sehun santai dan tanpa sadar pipi Luhan mulai merona disana dengan senyum malu-malu miliknya.

"Jadi hanya err Miranda Kerr?" tanya Luhan yang sejujurnya agak enggan menyebutkan nama model itu, dia gatal sekali ingin menghilangkan wanita cantik itu didunia dan berharap Sehun tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Ohh apakah dia sedang dilanda cemburu sekarang?

"Tidak juga, aku juga menyukai Secondhand Serendae dan Green Day, lagunya keren" ujar Sehun dan Luhan lagi-lagi manggut-manggut sambil mengetikan deretan kalimat dihanphonenya. Ternyata selera Sehun benar-benar selera milik cowok tulen ya? Tidak seperti—ah sudahlah.

Dan perjalanan pun dilanjutkan dengan Luhan yang terus melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar 'Oh Sehun' dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh pemuda itu. Ohh indahnya dunia jika milik berdua.

~~ooOOoo~~

Siang ini Sehun berjalan santai kekantin kampusnya, beberapa murid yang merupakan penggemarnya terlihat menyapanya dengan gaya yang err terlalu berlebihan menurutnya dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman kecil olehnya. Dia mengitari tempat duduk yang masih lenggang, dan memilih untuk duduk ditempat duduk paling ujung—agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian—meskipun dirinya tak lepas dari tatapan memuja penggemarnya.

Setelah mendapat makanannya, Sehun kini membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik beberapa deretan kalimat yang merupakan susunan dari tugasnya. Maklum saja, Sehun merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir jadi tugasnya sudah mulai menumpuk. Dia segera tersadar kalau dia melupakan makan siangnya yang dibiarkan disampingnya tanpa disentuh oleh pemiliknya. Dia merenggangkan otot tegangnya dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya dulu.

"Sehun? Kau Oh Sehun kan?" sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi berdiri didepan mejanya dengan senyum lebar. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan sebuah tissue dia beralih menatap sosok didepannya yang masih tersenyum lebar. Oke, Sehun agak kurang nyaman melihatnya. Itu menakutkan.

"Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol" ujarnya sambil membungkuk. Sehun mengangguk kaku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada perlu apa Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Sehun berusaha tersenyum sopan meskipun dia agak enggan karena dia memang tidak bisa tersenyum saat bertemu dengan orang asing yang sok kenal dengannya.

"Saya—teman Luhan" ujarnya pelan. Sehun agak tersentak ditempatnya. Dia kembali menaikan alis sebelahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Luhan menyuruh saya untuk—" Chanyeol sedikit menjeda kalimatnya dan kini Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan tak sabar.

"Untuk?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"Memanggilmu untuk pergi kerumahnya karena—" Chanyeol masih saja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan diikuti dengusan Sehun.

"Karena?" Sehun sedikit mempertegas nada suaranya. Dan Chanyeol hanya menyengir pelan.

"Karena ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggumu dirumah. Luhan memintamu untuk datang kesana dan berbincang dengan orang tuanya. Jika kau tidak mau, aku terpaksa harus menyeretmu" ujar Chanyeol santai dan penjelasan Chanyeol seperti surat terror atau surat kematian saja.

Jeng. Jeng, Jeng. Sehun melongo ditempat.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya. Sekarang Sehun—ssi. Dan sekarang ayah Luhan sudah ada dirumah dan menunggumu" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar.

"APA?!" dan diikuti teriakan menakutkan dari pemuda berwajah datar didepannya.

TeBeCe XD

A/N : Eyooo hallo buat yng udah nunggu ff ini. Maaf ya kelamaan, kekeke. Tugas numpuk soalnya, oh yaa. Rencananya chap depan udah end kayaknya. Gimana? Ada yang setuju nggak klo endingnya dichap depan? Kayaknya setuju kali yaa^^. Kekeke, ok seperti biasa author pngen mnta review dari para readersnim. Jngan lupa reviewnya yaaaa… ditungguu…

Gomawooo*bow


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Chaptered 7

Untuk beberapa hal Sehun tidak akan pernah takut. Salah satu yang membuatnya takut adalah salah satu hal yang akan dia alami hari ini. Bertemu dengan uhuk—ibu dan ayah mertuanya—tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. Awalnya Sehun ingin menolak namun karena tak ingin mengecewakan banyak pihak dia akhirnya iya iya saja. Mengabaikan beberapa tugas miliknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi menghadap. Oh dia seperti seorang tahanan saja sekarang.

Sehun merutukki Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya menariknya dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil setelah dia mengatakan 'baiklah'. Sebenarnya Sehun berencana untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian formal. Setidaknya dia harus terlihat baik nanti dan tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri. Meski Chanyeol bilang kalau dia tetap terlihat baik dengan pakaian yang sekarang ini, tapi tetap saja Sehun agak merasa tak enak.

Dia hanya memakai sebuah kameja putih polos dan dibalut dengan sebuah sweater berwarna biru tua. Celananya juga hanya sebuah celana jeans dan tak lupa sebuah tas punggung miliknya. Terasa errr aneh sebenarnya.

Didalam mobil Sehun nampak mengerutkan dahinya. "Chanyeol-ssi, seharusnya aku pakai mobilku saja. Habis ini aku bisa kembali kekampus kan?" tanya Sehun mengingat mobilnya masih terparkir dilingkungan kampusnya. Chanyeol melirik melalu kaca kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu. Nantinya aku yang akan mengantarmu kembali" ujarnya. Sehun mengangguk setelahnya keadaan kembali hening dengan Sehun yang beberapa kali mengatur nafas dan penampilannya. Seperti mau melamar saja. Atau bisa dibilang begitu?

Mobil mereka kini memasuki sebuah mansion mewah. Sehun jadi teringat rumah kakeknya di Busan. Keluarganya termasuk keluarga kaya diBusan namun ayahnya memutuskan untuk pergi dan tinggal di Seoul dan bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran dibandingkan mengurusi bisnis kakeknya. Sebuah fakta yang baru terungkap sekarang.

"Silahkan ikuti saya Sehun-ssi" Chanyeol mengarahkannya. Beberapa pelayan memberikan hormat yang dibalas senyum kikuk olehnya. Sehun tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan kemewahan, dan dia terlalu kaku untuk membalas beberapa sapaan pelayan rumah mewah itu.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah dan Sehun sempat melihat sebuah foto keluarga disana. Dan fokusnya langsung jatuh kepada seseorang yang memakai tuxedo putih dengan dasi pita berdiri disebelah kanan sosok pria paruh baya dengan senyum lebarnya. Itu Luhan. Dia tetap terlihat menggemaskan dimanapun dan Sehun bangga dengan hal itu. Pacarnya memang selalu yang terbaik untuknya—setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui itu sejak sebelum dia menjadi pacar idolanya.

"Sehunniee" suara seseorang membuat langkah Chanyeol dan Sehun terhenti. Terlihat Luhan yang kini tersenyum lebar menatapnya kemudian bergegas menuruni anak tangga dan mengambil langkah lebar kearah Sehun. Luhan memeluk Sehun erat melupakan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa cengo memandangi adegan lovey dovey live didepannya.

"Ehem, jadi LuHan, baba dan mama mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berdehem. Luhan tersentak sambil terkekeh kecil. Melupakan tujuan awal kenapa Sehun bisa disini.

"Diruang tengah tapi hanya ada baba. Ayo Sehunnie" ujar Luhan sambil menyeret Sehun dengan tidak sabaran diikuti Chanyeol yang menggerutu dari belakang. Susahnya menjadi obat nyamuk.

Suasana mendadak tegang namun Sehun hanya menunjukan wajah tenang-tenangnya. Luhan sempat kagum dengan itu karena wajah ayahnya nampak meneliti Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sehun sebenarnya tidak akan menyangka dia akan bertemu langsung dengan ayah Luhan, seorang actor terkenal diChina sana. Dia sendiri mengidolakan sosok itu karena karismanya yang kuat. Tak disangka dia bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Dan itu wow sekali.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Oh Sehun?" suara penuh wibawa itu terdengar. Sehun tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Saya Oh Sehun" balas Sehun lagi, tak pernah dipungkiri dia memang agak gugup. Namun wajah dan gerak geriknya menutupinya.

"Oh Sehun? Bukankah kau mahasiswa prestasi itu?" pertanyaan ayah Luhan sempat membuat Luhan kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya bisa mengenal Sehun.

"Ya. Itu benar, tapi saya hanya salah satunya" ujar Sehun pelan. Dia masih ingat beberapa saingannya yang tak kalah hebat dengannya. Sungguh rendah hati.

"Oh tidak tidak. Aku melihat namamu ada diurutan pertama saat ada pelatihan di Pulau Jeju beberapa waktu lalu, kebetulan aku mengunjungi kerabatku dan melihat namamu disana. Dan sungguh sulit untuk meraih peringkat pertama dipelatihan itu" ujar ayah Luhan panjang lebar. Sehun mengerjap mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum kaku. Jadi, ketahuan ya? Inginnya sih Sehun merendah diri tapi apa boleh buat kalau dia sudah dipuji duluan -,-.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan rusa—maksudku anakku Luhan?" ayah Luhan melirik kikuk kearah Luhan yang kini mendelik ketus keayahnya. Oh-uw, ini memalukan karena ada Sehun disana. Kenapa ayahnya harus menyebutnya rusa? Ck, sungguh tidak elit.

"Baru satu minggu terhitung dari sekarang" ujar Sehun.

"APA?" ayah Luhan lantas memandang nyalang kearah Luhan yang hanya nyengir gaje.

"Tapi—Luhan bilang kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun? Maksudnya apa ini Luhan?" tanya ayahnya menatap penuh tanya kearah Luhan diikuti Sehun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan minta penjelasan.

"Maksudku belum satu tahun baba. Aku menghitungnya sejak aku mulai menyukai Sehun" celetuk Luhan.

Sehun melongo. Dia—tidak salah dengar kan?

"Benar itu Sehun?" kali ini Sehun yang terdiam. Mana dia tahu? Dia saja tidak tahu sejak kapan Luhan menyukainya.

"Tidak tahu. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu" ujar Sehun.

"Jadi—sejak kapan kau mulai err menyukai atau mencintai Sehun?" tanya ayah Luhan. Luhan menunduk malu-malu kucing. Astaga! Apa-apaan pertanyaan macam itu? Membuatnya malu saja.

"Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sehun" ujar Luhan memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"APA?" kali ini Sehun mengencangkan suaranya dan dia segera berdehem pelan.

"Maaf" cicit Sehun canggung. Suasana hening sejenak, ayah Luhan memandang putranya dengan tatapan 'what the—' pada Luhan yang masih tenang-tenang saja ditempat duduknya.

"Jadi Sehun, aku harap kau mau menjaga dan memahami anakku. Dia sedikit kekanakkan dan suka semaunya sendiri" pria paruh baya itu melirik sinis kearah Luhan yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dia itu memang dewasa saat didepan publik. Tapi percayalah, sifat aslinya akan kelihatan dan—"

"BABA! Aishh" Luhan kini mencerutkan bibirnya kesal sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum gemas kearanya.

"Nah Luhan, baba akan bercerita dengan Sehun dulu. Empat mata. Kau tidak boleh ikut dan tinggal disini. Sehun, ayo" ujar pria paruh baya itu. Luhan memandang kedua orang didepannya tidak suka.

"Tapi baba—"

"Ini pembicaraan lelaki"—dan keduanya segera bergegas pergi disana meninggalkan Luhan yang kini bengong ditempatnya. Hell—jadi selama ini ayahnya menganggapnya bukan laki-laki ya? Astaga, kenapa semua orang selalu mengiranya wanita? Dasar menyebalkan.

Luhan sudah mulai gatal ingin mendobrak ruangan pribadi ayahnya sekarang. Dia menatap kesal kearah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua itu. Sudah terhitung satu jam Sehun belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan yang disebut—err pembicaraan lelaki oleh keduanya. Ughh, Ingatkan Luhan kalau dia masih memiliki apa yang Sehun miliki meskipun err—Luhan yakin Sehun lebih menonjol. Dan—ohh apa yang baru saja Luhan pikirkan tadi? Dasar mesum.

Clek~~ Pintu terbuka membuat Luhan otomatis mengangkat wajahnya dan melempar pandangan sinisnya kearah kedua orang yang keluar dengan senyum sumringah yang terpatri dibibir mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini baba"—Sehun tersenyum sambil berujar membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mendengarnya. Sehun ternyata sudah dekat sekali dengan ayahnya ternyata. Dan nanti Luhan akan menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh tentu, sama-sama. Kau ingat yang kukatakan bukan?" ayah Luhan melirik singkat kearah Luhan yang masih saja bengong melihat hubungan keduanya yang sangat, sangat, sangaaattt dekat. Ini mencurigakan.

"Jangan lupa datang nanti malam. Mama ingin bertemu denganmu katanya" ujar pria paruh baya itu hingga akhirnya Sehun mengangguk. Ohh ya, sebenarnya ibu Luhan juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan calon menantu ehemm—maksudnya Sehun. Tapi sayangnya, wanita itu sedang punya beberapa pekerjaan. Jadilah, Tuan Xi mengundang Sehun untuk acara makan malam keluarganya nanti.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan?" Luhan melipat tangannya diatas dada sambil menyipitkan matanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil menuju kampus Sehun sesuai dengan janji Chanyeol—Sehun akan diantar kembali kekampusnya. Dan Luhan bersikeras untuk ikut mengantar Sehun.

"Jelaskan apa?" Sehun bertanya balik sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dijok tempat duduknya. Luhan merengut kecil.

"Pembicaraan lelaki antara kau dan baba" ujar Luhan kesal dan sontak Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Oh yang itu" Sehun berujar pelan dan sekali lagi, Luhan langsung menatapnya sebal.

"Ayolaaahhh, kenapa aku tidak tahu? Aku yang paling rugi disini Sehunniee" dan inilah saatnya Luhan mengeluarkan berbagai macam aegyo dan puppy eyes andalan miliknya. Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi hanya berlagak 'ingin muntah' saat melihat aksi Luhan. Oh ayolah Luhan, kau bahkan kadang sekali mengeluarkan aegyomu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Baba hanya menceritakan kebiasaanmu yang belum kuketahui kok. Jangan khawatir" ujar Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Sehun malah terkekeh lagi dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendelik padanya.

"Apa? Ada yang lucu?" Luhan menatapnya penuh selidik.

Sehun berdehem kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya diluar jendela mobil. Luhan semakin kesal saja sekarang. Hingga akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu. Sebuah rahasia yang paling besar dalam hidupnya.

"Melihat wajahmu, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" Sehun berujar sambil tersenyum geli. Luhan memandangnya nyalang.

"Sehun kau sudah tahu kalau—"

"Aku tahu kau itu selalu minum susu bayi sebelum tidur Lu, baba sudah memberitahuku tadi" sambung Sehun dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol yang memang sudah mengetahuinya ikut tertawa. Luhan hanya bengong dengan wajah pongonya. Oh God, itu adalah rahasia terkutuk yang selalu disimpan olehnya. Salahkan saja rasa susu bayi itu yang terlalu lezat untuk diminum errr manusia yang sudah berumur sekian seperti dirinya.

"Cih, hanya itu sudah bangga" Luhan berdecih pelan membuat Sehun mengerling lagi kearahnya.

"Dan juga—minta dibacakan dongeng oleh baba tiap malam, tapi kebiasaan itu berhenti semenjak beberapa bulan lalu yang kalau tidak salah, aku pertama kali menjadi temanmu Lu" sahut Sehun dan Chanyeol semakin terbahak melihat wajah masam Luhan.

"Ya ya ya, berapa banyak yang kau tahu Sehun-ssi" selidik Luhan.

"Tidak banyak, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa pacarku yang manly ini ternyata mengoleksi beberapa jepitan motif hello kitty" perkataan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"Ingin fakta lagi?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya dan itu membuat Luhan menggeleng kuat dengan wajah menyedihkan miliknya.

"Baiklah, my cute idol" goda Sehun lagi membuat rengekkan kesal terdengar dari pria itu. Ohh—sebaiknya Luhan harus memanggang ayahnya karena bisa menghancurkan reputasinya didepan Sehun. Banyak sekali aib yang sudah tersebar disini. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Awas saja baba" dan dalam hati Luhan mulai bergumam kejam. Err—abaikan saja, ok?

~~ooOOoo~~

Makan malam diruang keluarga Xi memang biasanya ramai namun kali ini lebih terlihat sangat ramai saat ada Sehun yang kini datang berkunjung untuk menepati janji pada mertuanya. Makan malam bersama.

"Jadi, uri Sehunnie sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir?" suara lembut milik ibu Luhan mengalun. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut menatap Sehun yang kini mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Wuah, baba sudah menceritakan banyak tentangmu dan suatu kebanggaan besar bagi kami terlebih Luhan, karena sudah memilihmu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami"—Luhan sendiri tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dan tentunya dia juga bangga memiliki Sehun.

"Baba sudah membicarakan ini dengan mama Luhan" Luhan menoleh kearah ayahnya yang kini memandangnya juga.

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Kau itu seorang idol, dan merupakan hal berat sebenarnya untuk mengungumkan hubungan kalian. Termasuk Sehun, dia itu mahasiswa sekarang dan menjadi hal yang ditakutkan apabila hubungan kalian terbongkar didepan publik. Bisa jadi Sehun merasa terganggu dengan netizen yang mungkin akan memboronginya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Ahh baba juga pusing sebenarnya" ayah Luhan kembali menatap sepasang kekasih didepannya. Sehun nampaknya tenang-tenang saja namun jika dilihat beberapa kerutan didahinya, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia juga tengah berpikir keras.

"Baba ingin bilang saja, jika kalian serius dengan hubungan ini kalian harus mengkonfirmasi didepan publik untuk menghindari beberapa kesalapahaman. Mengerti kan Luhan?" Luhan sontak mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian beralih menatap Sehun yang kini sibuk dengan beberapa pemikirannya.

"Baba tidak ingin memberatkan kalian, tapi kurasa mengkonformasi hubungan kalian itu baik untuk kalian. Jadi, Sehun baba ingin kau berfikir matang-matang dan segera mengambil keputusan. Baba juga tidak mengekang hubungan kalian. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan kenapa baba setuju dengan hubungan kalian" ujar Tuan Xi.

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya kemudian memasang wajah penuh tanya. "Alasannya?"

"Luhan, dia banyak berubah saat mengenalmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi setelah Xiumin mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah berteman dan mungkin menyukaimu, aku tahu kenapa Luhan sudah mulai berubah. Dia tidak lagi merengek seperti anak kecil dan tidak lagi bermanja-manja dengan kami selaku orang tua Luhan" penjelasan ayahnya memang benar dan Luhan memang setuju dengan hal itu.

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian, tapi mama juga menyimpulkan kau yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Jadi, jaga Luhan baik-baik ya?" ucapan wanita cantik yang sudah tergolong berumur itu membuat Sehun agak merasa haru sebenarnya. Dia tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk yakin kemudian tersenyum.

"Jadi, untuk hal yang tadi, baba kira kalian harus memikirkannya matang-matang"

"Ya. Tentu saja" sahut Sehun yakin.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam, Sehun sudah bergegas ingin pergi dan tidak mendapati ayah ataupun ibu Luhan. Kedua orang tua Luhan itu memang orang yang tergolong sibuk, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka sudah pergi setelah habis makan malam. Banyak pekerjaan menanti.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali menemani Luhan dirumahnya namun Sehun harus bergegas untuk menyelesaikan sebagian tugasnya dirumah. Dia tidak mungkin masa bodoh dengan tugasnya. Ingatkan Sehun kalau dia tidak ingin kehilangan predikat 'mahasiswa berprestasi' miliknya. Luhan juga ingin ikut kerumahnya namun sayangnya Sehun melarangnya.

"Jadi, kau harus menelponku yaa Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun sebelum Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sehun mengangguk tanpa syarat.

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, dan selamat malam" Sehun mengecup kedua pipi Luhan berkali-kali membuat Luhan harus tersipu untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga tanpa aba-aba, Luhan meraih leher Sehun dan mengecup bibir pria itu kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Luhan" dan beberapa kata cinta mengawali hingga berakhir dengan Sehun yang kini memutuskan untuk pergi mengingat hari yang semakin larut saja.

~~ooOOoo~~

Hari ini terasa melelahkan untuk Luhan, beberapa acara sudah dia hadiri mengingat dia baru saja merilis album baru, tak terasa dia memang betul-betul sangat sibuk membuatnya tidak sempat menanyai kabar kekasihnya. Itu wajar, seminggu yang lalu Sehun bilang dia akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan setelah itu—entahlah. Luhan tidak tahu lagi, karena keesokan harinya Luhan sudah disibukan dengan jadwal padatnya.

Suaranya seakan ingin habis dan sudah mulai serak. Dia melirik sejenak air hangat yang ada didepan meja kemudian meneguknya dengan perlahan sesekali dia meniupinya. Lumayan, diwaktu istirahat seperti ini Luhan harus menjaga suaranya agar tidak serak.

"Luhan?" suara Kris terdengar—pemuda jakung itu terlihat menghampiri Luhan dengan sosok yang tidak asing untuk Luhan.

"Kris? Sejak kapan kau disini? Dan—dia siapa?" Luhan bertanya sambil menunjuk wajah disamping Kris.

"Ini Tao. Dia resepsionis yang kita temui di Jeju waktu itu" ujar Kris memperkenalkan. Luhan masih mencerna perkataan Kris.

"Halo, perkenalkan Huang ZiTao" sosok itu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan dibalas senyum oleh Luhan.

"Luhan"

Luhan terdiam lagi, menatap bergantian kearah Kris yang kini memeluk pinggang sosok bernama Tao itu dengan mesra hingga dia ingat sesuatu. Dia jelas kenal siapa Tao—resepsionis disalah satu hotel Pulau Jeju yang waktu itu dia tempati saat bertemu Sehun. Tunggu dulu ada kejanggalan disini. Melihat perhatian dan gerak-gerik keduanya, Luhan rasa,,, jangan-jangan….. Luhan melotot.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" Luhan menatap tak percaya kearah Kris yang kini menampilkan senyum malu-malu miliknya diikuti rona merah yang menjalar dipipi milik Tao.

"Heh, Tao kupikir kau harus memeriksakan diri karena sudah menerima pernyataan cinta dari bocah bule ingusan ini" cibir Luhan sedangkan Tao tertawa.

"Hey, kau tahu betapa susahnya aku harus menjalani pdkt dengannya? Dasar rusa gila" dengus Kris kesal.

"Jadi kau selama ini bertahan diJeju hanya untuk mendekati Tao?" Luhan berujar dengan wajah pongonya diikuti dengusan kesal dari Kris.

"Hey, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Contohnya kau dan Sehun, ck. Dasar tidak tahu malu, kau juga sama denganku" sindiran milik Kris membuat Luhan tersenyum kaku. Benar juga sih, dia sama saja dengan Kris yang rela pergi keJeju untuk ehem—mengejar sang pujaan hati.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau" Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia mendadak ingat Sehun. Kira-kira pacarnya itu sedang apa ya? Luhan jadi merindukannya, apalagi saat dia merasa seperti obat nyamuk yang kini hanya menatapi Tao dan Kris yang asik bermesraan.

"Kris, aku pergi dulu ya? Bilang pada Xiumin aku ingin membeli sesuatu" ujar Luhan sambil memakai jaket dan maskernya. Tak lupa juga topi miliknya. Kris menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Nahh, aku datang Sehunnie" kekeh Luhan saat dia mulai mengendarai mobilnya kesalah satu tempat.

Ditempat lain….

Sehun mengetuk beberapa kali dagunya, matanya berpendar dengan malasnya saat itu. Suasana kampus memang tenang dan itu adalah tempat terbaik setelah dirumah. Sehun baru saja selesai menyerahkan berbagai tugas miliknya dan juga sudah selesai pada dosen pembimbingnya, dia juga berhasil menjalani ujian akhirnya dengan seperti biasa—nilai yang bagus.

Sebenarnya bukan hal-hal sekolah yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini. Ini soal hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tidak. Tidak ada masalah diantara mereka yang membuat mereka bertengkar hebat, tapi ini soal mengkonfirmasi atau tidaknya hubungan keduanya. Jujur saja Sehun masih ragu untuk melakukan hal itu. Banyak sekali hal yang bersarang dalam otaknya, bukan karena dia tidak menyukai Luhan. Tidak, Sehun akan selalu mencintai pacarnya itu. Tapi ini soal privasi dan apa yang akan terjadi jika publik tahu hubungan mereka. Sehun memikirkan bagaimana reaksi para netizen atau para penggemar Luhan nanti. Hufftt, ini memusingkan.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, dia ingin sekali agar dunia mengetahui bahwa Luhan itu miliknya. Dan kalau boleh, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Namun Sehun merasa ragu saat dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Beberapa kali merenung, sosok asing tiba-tiba duduk didepan kursi yang ditempatinya. Kebetulan saat ini, Sehun berada dicafetaria kampusnya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat memandang sosok asing itu menopang kedua dagunya dan menatap lurus kearahnya. "Maaf, kenapa kau duduk disini?" Sehun meilirik sinis kearahnya.

Setahunya, disini masih banyak atau sangat banyak malah kursi yang kosong. Sehun tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu waktu-waktu senggangnya. Terlebih lagi seperti orang asing didepannya ini.

"Sehun?" orang asing itu menaikan kacamata hitamnya, menampilkan sepasang eyes deer menggemaskan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Luhan?" ujar Sehun pelan. Dia menganga tak percaya menatapi sosok itu yang terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"Aku sudah mencarimu diseluruh kampus dan ternyata kau disini. Ughh, badanku pegal" rengeknya. Sehun masih menatap sosok tersebut dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Lihat? Banyak sekali orang yang memandangimu. Kau berniat untuk menjadi artis huh? Menyebalkan sekali, dan—ohh lihat wajah perempuan yang duduk disana? Sedari tadi dia menatapimu tanpa berkedip. Ughh susahnya punya pacar tampan" celoteh Luhan kesal sambil memandang kesekeliling dengan pandangan sebalnya. Sehun melirik kesekeliling lagi dan benar saja, dia memang menjadi pusat perhatian diseputaran kafetaria. Dan memang sudah saatnya jam pelajaran mata kuliah habis, beberapa mahasiswa mulai mengambil tempat dikafetaria. Dan tak jarang juga sebagian besar dari mereka meliriknya bahkan ada beberapa yang terang-terangan menunjukan tatapan menggoda kearahnya.

"Ehm Lu, acuhkan saja itu ok?" Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Luhan langsung cemberut saat itu juga.

"Tapi, Sehun. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku" ujar Luhan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum misterius setelahnya. "Tapi Sehun—"

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Nantinya, jangan marah ya? Biar bagaimanapun ini demi kebaikan kita berdua" bisik Luhan sambil mendekati Sehun. Beberapa mahasiswa-penggemar Sehun- mulai berbisik-bisik dengan pandangan tajam kearah Luhan yang kini terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

Sehun diam saja saat Luhan membuka jaket tebalnya dan menyisakan sebuah tshirt yang membuatnya membelalak. Heyy apa-apaan itu? Sebuah tshirt yang bertuliskan Sehun dan Luhan dibagian tengahnya beserta coretan abstrak membentuk tulisan pinyin China yang Sehun tidak mengerti.

Dilanjutkan dengan Luhan membuka kacamata hitam dan topinya sambil mengatur tatanan rambutnya. Sehun mulai kalang kabut. "Lu apa yang kau—" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Luhan melepas satu-satunya penyamarannya yang merupakan maskernya.

"Luhan kau—"

"EHEM. Perhatian semuanya" Luhan tiba-tiba berujar sambil berteriak. Beberapa orang disana shok melihat salah satu idola terkenal dikota mereka kini ada didepan mereka dengan senyum lebar miliknya. Beberapa mahasiswa mulai berkerumun mendekati meja mereka.

"Perkenalkan saya Luhan. Hari ini saya ingin mengatakan sebuah hal yang sangat penting—" belum sempat Luhan berkata—Sehun sudah menyelanya duluan kemudian berdiri disamping Luhan dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Jadi, mohon dengarkan baik-baik" suara tegas milik Sehun terdengar. Beberapa blits kamera mulai menyinari keduanya yang masih setia menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Senyum manis terkembang dibibir Sehun membuat beberapa mahasiswi memekik.

"Saya Oh Sehun, merupakan pacar dari Luhan seorang penyanyi terkenal yang merupakan idola saya. Saya ingin mengkonfirmasi hubungan kami ini. Jadi, saya mohon semua dukungan untuk kami agar mendukung dan menyetujui hubungan kami." Ujar Sehun. Beberapa orang disana langsung heboh saat itu juga.

"Saya ingin berkata bahwa Luhan, dia adalah pemuda yang saya sukai selama ini. Dan pria ini, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, rasanya ingin mati saat tidak bisa melihat dan mengetahui kabarnya barang sedetik. Pria ini—dia mampu membuatku memikirkannya terus setiap detik dan membuatku ingin terus berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi. Pria ini—membuatku tergila-gila hanya dengan suaranya dan sifatnya. Tak ada celah yang menggambarkan kekurangannya untukku. Dan aku—sangat mencintainya" tatapan tulus Sehun lemparkan kearahnya diikuti teriakan heboh sana-sini saat Sehun langsung memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup lama bibir Luhan diikuti pekikan dan suara bidikkan kamera mengarah kewajah keduanya.

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kepala menyandar kesamping tepat dpundak Sehun. Sehun nampak sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sebelah tangannya digenggam erat oleh Luhan. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar luar biasa menurutnya.

"Menurutmu Sehun, apa benar akan baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang sama dikatakan oleh Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, aku akan ada disampingmu Lu, tenang ok?" Sehun berujar pelan diangguki oleh Luhan.

Berita soal hubungan keduanya sudah menyebar luas dimedia sosial dan beberapa forum terkenal dan kini menjadi trending topik dibeberapa berita sejam saat mereka melakukan konfirmasi tiba-tiba. Beberapa saat setelah itu, pihak agensi Luhan menelpon dan menyuruh Luhan menghadap lengkap dengan membawa Sehun bersamanya. Katanya, mereka harus mengadakan konferensi pers. Dan Luhan, benar-benar gugup untuk itu.

"Kau takut dikeluarkan dari agensi?" pertanyaan Sehun menyentak lamunan Luhan. Kepala itu menggeleng imut dengan gestur cepat.

"Tidak masalah, selama aku bersamamu" baik Luhan maupun Sehun tersenyum bersama kemudian mengeratkan tautan tangan keduanya.

"Ya, mari kita lakukan ini bersama Lu" ujar Sehun yakin kemudian mempercepat jalannya laju mobil mereka.

Yeahh, setidaknya mereka sudah mengkonfirmasi bukan? Jadi, tidak ada lagi keraguan dari keduanya asalkan mereka harus menjalaninya bersama. Benar?

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong^^. Masih adakah yng nunggu ff ini? Hohoho, mkasih banyak yaaa yang udh mau nnggu trus direview. Jeongmal gamsahamnida. Author mau kasih tahu nihh, brhubung ini udh mau mnjelang natal dan brhubung juga author itu umat Kristiani ni yaa. Jadi, author mau hiatus smntara. Nggk papa kan? Nggak lama kok. Jadi, bbrapa ff milik author sbagiannya udah end tinggal nunggu sequelnya. Untk ff ini, blum bisa diend. Soalnya nanggung. Kkkkk

Tapi wlaupun author hiatus, mohon review yaaa. Rencanannya stlah beberapa ff author ending, author mau post ff baru lagi. Tntunya Hunhan. Krena author sayang sama ff Hunhan yng udah mulai berkurang. Jadi,, untk HHS tunggu aja yahh^^.

Itu aja infonya, klo ada prtanyaan slahkan ke private message spaya author smpat jawab. Jngan sungkan untk review ff sama author^^ asalkan jngn crack pair banget yaahh. Author nerima saran dan requestan kok. Asal yaoi. Hahaha. Klo nggk bisa di PM, di Line aja boleh kok. Hohoho, kbetulan ad yg tanya ID Line punya author.

Nihh author kasih : gladysbetahai96

See you juseyo…

Don't plagiator don't bash don't be a silent readers….


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Lucky FanBoy

Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Lu Han

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

 _Kau adalah seorang yang paling istimewa dimata masyarakat, namun aku mencintaimu lebih dalam dari apapun yang kukira. Seakan takdir menertawakanku bahwa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu. Tahukah kau, jika aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga? Meski aku tak yakin bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seperti yang aku impikan…._

Chaptered 8

Keduanya turun dari mobil dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bisa dilihat dari beberapa wartawan yang sudah memenuhi pintu depan agensi membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Sehun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, ok?" Sehun menyeka beberapa keringat didahi kekasihnya dengan lembut kemudian menampilkan senyumannya berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang nampaknya mulai gugup.

Beberapa petugas keamanan menuntun mereka masuk meski sedikit kesusahan, tapi mereka berhasil masuk tanpa mengalami beberapa kejadian tidak mengenakkan. Manajer Luhan sendiri sudah menjemputnya dan menyuruh Luhan dan Sehun segera menghadap presiden agensi diruangannya membuat Luhan semakin takut saja.

"Jadi, hubungan kalian sudah berjalan berapa lama?" tanya sosok tersebut, Presdir Choi. Luhan dan Sehun sejenak saling menatap kemudian tersenyum dengan wajah polos.

"2 minggu" ujar Luhan.

"APA?" Presdir Choi melebarkan matanya kemudian mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Tapi kami sudah mengenal lama sajangnim. Tenang saja, jadi tolong buatkan artikel tentang hubunganku yaaa. Konfirmasi saja" bujuk Luhan. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi—bagaimana jika kalian—"

"Kami bisa bertanggung jawab. Kami juga sudah mengkonfirmasi tadi, jadi tinggal pihak agensi yang meluruskan. Dan juga, tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk memutuskan hubungan kami. Saya bisa menjaminnya" perkataan Sehun membuat Presdir Choi tersenyum.

"Apakah pacarmu ini seorang trainee dari agensi lain Luhan?" tanya Presdir Choi.

"Apa?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bukan sajangnim. Dia seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir" jelas Luhan.

"Oh begitu, tapi aku tiba-tiba dapat ide" perkataan Presdir Choi membuat Sehun dan Luhan menatap bingung kearah lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Apa itu"

"Begini—"

~~ooOOoo~~

Luhan masih saja tersenyum menatap Sehun yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya tapi beberapa perasaan bahagia merasuki hatinya. Sehun menatapnya balik kemudian mengerutkan dahinya saat menatap kekasihnya itu yang benar-benar tidak berhenti tersenyum semenjak pulang dari kantor agensi.

"Kenapa tersenyum Lu? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sehun masih sibuk menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau benar-benar menyetujui sajangnim?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Aku akan punya waktu lebih banyak denganmu kalau begitu" cengirnya

"Ya ya, sepuasmu saja Lulu" kekeh Sehun diikuti tawa ringan oleh Luhan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Luhan memang menyetujui bahwa kekasihnnya memang tampan. Mengalahkan beberapa actor seksi Korea, tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri hal itu. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terkesan maskulin dan manly dengan perpaduan sempurna. Sepasang alis yang tebal dan mata sipit yang tajam namun akan melembut jika menatapnya, hidung bangir yang mancung, bibir kecil yang berisi dan itu benar-benar seksi. Juga tak lupa rahang lancip yang tegas. Oke, cukup sudah untuk gambarannya. Luhan tidak mampu berkata-kata untuk ketampanan Sehun.

Untuk info, sebelumnya Presdir Choi mengira Sehun adalah seorang trainee dari agensi lain ataupun model, tapi sayangnya Sehun hanyalah seorang mahasiswa. Itu wajar, karena wajah dan bentuk tubuh Sehun yang bisa dibilang seperti model terkenal.

"Hubungan kalian akan saya urus jika Sehun menerima tawaran dari saya untuk bermain film dengan Luhan" perkataan Presdir Choi membuat mereka diam sejenak tadi. Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan namun akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dan mengatakan 'ya'. Itu artinya—mereka akan selalu bersama, bukan? Ohh senangnya Luhan saat itu.

"Kau senang, sayang?" Sehun tersenyum saat memandangi Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Sangat senang" ujar Luhan semangat. Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

"Tapi—apakah tidak apa-apa untukmu? Bukannya kau bilang kau sudah bekerja diperusahaan?" tanya Luhan mendadak khawatir. Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, aku bisa mengatur waktu. Bermain film bukanlah sebuah hal buruk. Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan kehidupanmu dan juga—ini demi hubungan kita" ujar Sehun halus. Luhan mengangguk lagi, tidak ada penolakan berarti darinya.

"Ya, terima kasih Sehun" ujar Luhan tulus. Sehun menatapnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu Lu"

~~ooOOoo~~

Seharian ini Luhan dibuat uring-uringan. Hari kelulusan Sehun sudah dekat, tinggal menghitung hari dan itu semakin membuat Luhan was-was. Hadiah apa yang akan diberikan olehnya? Mobilkah? Sehun sudah memilikinya. Buku? Sehun bahkan sudah memiliki bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dirumah. Gelang? Cincin? Mereka sudah membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan Luhan masih memakainya hingga sekarang. Luhan mendesah frustasi karenannya.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti orang gila" dengus Kris, tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dengan keripik kentang ditangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kris memandang Luhan aneh.

"Sehun sudah mau lulus beberapa hari lagi Kris. Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padanya" ujar Luhan lemas. Kris nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum miring setelahnya.

"Berikan saja dirimu. Dia pasti puas dan senang setelah itu" ujar Kris asal. Luhan mendelik kearahnya. Permintaan macam apa itu? Sehun bahkan tidak menunjukan rasa tertarik padanya jika menyangkut soal itu.

"Oh ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti itu Lu. Sehun juga lelaki normal, dia pasti akan mau jika seperti itu hadiahnya. Kau ini payah sekali" desis Kris kesal.

"Maksudmu aku harus seperti apa? Menggoda Sehun agar mau melakukannya begitu? Maaf ya, itu bukan gayaku. Lagian, aku belum terpikir sampai disana untuk melakukan hal mesum seperti yang kau maksud" ujar Luhan kesal, meski begitu wajahnya tetap memerah membayangkan hal itu yang akan dia lakukan bersama Sehun. Oh terkutuk! Apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang? Kenapa begitu mesum.

"Bilangnya tidak, tapi wajahnya memerah" cibir Kris kesal yang dihadiahi timpukkan dikepalanya oleh Luhan.

"Argghh kau sama sekali tidak membantu" dengus Luhan kesal.

Hari ini Luhan free job. Seharian ini dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya nanti. Setidaknya Luhan harus merayakan hari kelulusan Sehun karena pemuda itu sudah menjadi kebanggaan untuk semua orang. Luhan ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memberikan hadiah paling berkesan untuk Sehun namun dia begitu bingung dalam membeli hadiah.

Dering ponsel membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati nama Sehunnie yang ada dilayar ponselnya yang berkelap-kelip. Sehun menelponnya.

"Halo Hunnie?" Luhan bertanya dengan semangat.

" _Lu, kau ada dimana sekarang?"_ —bahkan Luhan sudah senyam-senyum sendiri saat mendengar suara Sehun. Hohoho.

"Dirumah. Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

" _Aku ada dikantor agensi. Kau tidak ingin melihat dialog untuk pembuatan film kita nanti? Ba—"_

"Tunggu disana Sehunnie, aku akan segera kesana. Jangan kemana-mana"—pik. Luhan bergegas mengganti bajunya. Astaga, kenapa dia begitu bersemangat hari ini? Dasar

~~ooOOoo~~

"Sehun, kau ingin hadiah apa untuk kelulusanmu?" Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatapnya. Kali ini mereka sedang ada dikantor agensi untuk memeriksa dialog drama mereka nanti. Juga keperluan lainnya.

"Eumm, tidak tahu. Kau selalu berada disisiku saja sudah cukup" Sehun tersenyum kearahnya membuat Luhan terdiam dengan wajah meronanya.

"Jangan bercanda. Itu terdengar menggelikan" sungut Luhan memukul kecil lengan Sehun diikuti kekehan kecil dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tidak menilai dari harga dan bentuknya Lu" gumam Sehun. Luhan terlihat berpikir kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau belum mau pulang?" Sehun beranjak dari sana.

"Tentu saja. Ayoo" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan dihadiahi tawa kecil oleh Sehun. 'Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan' setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun untuk Luhan—pacarnya sekaligus idolanya.

 **Sehun Graduation Day**

Luhan datang dengan tepat waktu saat Sehun sedang mengatakan beberapa pidato disana. Hingga tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum manis saat melihat betapa berwibawanya Sehun saat itu. Dia bangga bisa memiliki Sehun.

"Terima kasih" Luhan tersentak saat Sehun yang kini sudah mengakhiri pidatonya. Pemuda itu terlihat turun dari atas panggung dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tidak dikenal terlihat mendekatinya dan mencobanya untuk foto bersama dan Luhan sukses merenggut saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Ughh menyebalkan" sungutnya kesal.

"Sehunnie" Luhan berlari kecil kearahnya kemudian langsung memeluknya posesif namun sebagian wajahnya ditutup oleh masker yang dipakainya. Beberapa orang yang mengerubungi Sehun harus menatapnya aneh saat dia tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak Lu, ayo kita pergi saja" Sehun berujar saat Luhan ingin melepas maskernya dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun miliknya.

"Maaf ya, aku harus pergi. Pacarku sepertinya ingin segera pulang" ujar Sehun. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Jadi… kau sudah lama sampai?" Sehun bertanya saat dia sudah diseret Luhan kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku membawa mobil Lu, bagaimana-"

"Aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengambilnya" sela Luhan.

"Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kunci mobilnya Luhan" ujar Sehun sambil mencubit gemas hidung mancung Luhan.

"Astaga! Aku lupa. Hehehe, oke aku yang akan mengemudi kali ini. Dimana mobilmu?" Luhan menyengir dengan nada menggemaskannya.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi… kita akan kemana?" Sehun bertanya dengan pandangan bingung kearah Luhan yang masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Eumm, rahasia" Luhan berujar dengan semangat. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, Luhan kini memakirkan mobilnya disebuah parkiran resto yang terkesan sederhana namun tak meninggalkan kesan segarnya. Dinding terbuat dari kayu dan juga jendela kaca yang besar dan menunjukan sebuah pepohonan dan rerumputan hijau. Sehun sempat termangu menatapnya.

"Bagaimana? Sehunnie suka?" Luhan bertanya dengan semangat dan Sehun mengangguk lagi. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Sehunnie, kau harus banyak makan ok? Dan—oh aku punya sesuatu" Luhan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang disampingnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini, hadiah untukmu. Eitss, nanti buka setelah kita habis makan ok? Habiskan dulu makanannya" Luhan mencegatnya membuat Sehun agak kaget sebenarnya.

"Baiklah" ujar Sehun patut.

Selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, Luhan terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut dan Sehun jelas menyadari ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya. "Ada apa, hmm? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Jadi… ada apa? Bisakah aku membuka hadiahku sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersentak sejenak kemudian menggeleng keras dengan wajah khawatirnya. "E..ehh nanti dirumah saja ya? Ka-kalau Sehunnie tidak suka—aku akan menggantinya" ujar Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak usah. Aku suka" ujar Sehun asal. Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya.

"Aku buka ya" Sehun menarik sebuah pita yang melingkar diatasnya kemudian segera membuka tutupnya dan tersenyum senang. Sebuah syal berwarna biru cerah dengan ukiran namanya dan Luhan disana yang terukir rapi. Juga—sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna sama dengan syal tersebut.

"Ini… kau yang membuatnya?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah kuduga. Kekasihku ini memang hebat" kekeh Sehun dengan senyumnya. Luhan terhenyak dengan wajah pongonya.

"Jadi—Sehunnie suka?" matanya berbinar mendengarnya dan tanpa ditunggu Sehun mengangguk masih dengan mata yang tak berhenti memperhatikan syal dan sweater tersebut.

"Ini indah Lu.. terima kasih" ujar Sehun tulus dan mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

Soal Luhan yang pandai merajut, Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Hey apakah kalian lupa bahwa dia memang seorang fanboy Luhan? Mengetahui bahwa Luhan pandai merajut itu membuat Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan itu merupakan pria unik. Memang mungkin bukan Cuma Luhan laki-laki didunia ini yang pandai merajut tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa Luhan lebih terlihat istimewa didepannya.

"Kalau begitu….ayo pulang. Ini sudah menjelang malam" Sehun menggandeng Luhan dari sana dengan senyum bahagia yang tak lepas diwajah mereka.

"Kau tahu sayang?" Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar.

Luhan mengerjap gugup beberapa kali. "A-apa?"

"Aku akan selalu suka hadiahmu. Dengan syarat kau selalu ada disisiku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ini adalah hadiah kelulusanku yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu" dan perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan merona parah dengan kepala tertunduk.

~~ooOOoo~~

"Jadi—film ini ada adegan kiss scene?" Luhan dan Sehun sontak terdiam beberapa kali dengan raut penuh keterkejutan. Manajer mereka mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak pernah berciuman?" Manajer Luhan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk kikuk kemudian melempar senyum paksa.

Ciuman? Iya, mereka melakukannya beberapa kali. Tapi heol, itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan berakhir dengan suasana canggung dan romantic. Tapi…bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya didepan kamera? Luhan? Dia agak ragu dengan ini. Dan Sehun? Entahlah, dia merasa aneh melakukannya. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya dia bermain film dan itu—membuatnya kurang nyaman.

"Kami pernah" gumam Luhan dengan pelan.

"Tapi adegan ini yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu. Film ini penting sekali. Ini untuk membantu hubungan kalian" ujar manajernya. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sehun, kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika tidak mau. Aku—"

"Aku mau" Sehun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian. Jika tidak bisa, kami akan menghapus bagian yang itu dalam naskah. Mengingat ini episode akhir. Tapi—jika boleh kuharap adegan ini harus dilakukan dalam beberapa pengambilan gambar" ujar manajernya. Luhan meneguk air liurnya kemudian mengangguk kaku.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil kekasihnya.

"Ya?"

"Soal kiss scene itu, kupikir hubungan kita sudah banyak yang mendukung. Jadi—tidak perlu melakukannya" cicit Luhan pelan. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu. Aku tidak terpaksa melakukannya" kekeh Sehun santai. Luhan merenggut.

"Tapi kan…"

"Apa kau tidak mau?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menggeleng.

"A-aku.. sama denganmu. Hanya saja… apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kiss scene? Hhh, mudah saja kok. Mereka melakukannya bahkan setiap hari. Itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk keduanya. Tapi bedanya, ini akan dilihat oleh beberapa penggemar mereka. Kabar hubungan mereka? Hubungan mereka baik. Karena diterima dengan baik oleh beberapa pihak seperti para penggemar Luhan meskipun sebagian kecil tidak terlalu menerima. Sehun? Dia seperti idola baru sekarang. Film yang dibintangi keduanya menjadi film terfavorit sekarang. Dan Sehun, sudah cukup terkenal padahal dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang manajer disalah satu perusahaan.

"Berapa kali kita melakukan scenenya?" Luhan bertanya sambil sibuk memakai jaketnya untuk persiapan syuting adegan berikutnya.

"Mungkin dua" ujar sutradaranya. Luhan melotot mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Bukanya kupikir hanya sekali saja?" Luhan bertanya dengan cengo.

"Tapi ini benar. Kalian melakukannya dua kali" ujar sutradaranya. Luhan tersenyum.

"A-ah. Begitu ya" dan Luhan hanya dapat memandang Sehun dengan debaran didadanya. Bahkan wajahnya mulai merona.

"Eumm, Sehun miringkan sedikit kepalamu dan kalian harus memejamkan mata, ok?" Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk mendengarkan pengarahan sang sutradara. Keduanya menatap sejenak. Oke, ini adalah scene pertama yang dilakukan disebuah ruangan karoke dengan penerangan yang buram.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing menyapu permukaan wajah. Debaran dijantung Luhan seakan menggila saat merasakan bibir Sehun menempel dibibirnya. Hanya sekedar menempel disana. Wajah Luhan memerah sampai ketelinga.

"Cut! Ya, bagus. Feelnya dapat, bersiaplah untuk scene keduanya.

Sehun sontak memundurkan wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya. "Tidak buruk" Sehun tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Luhan mencerutkan bibirnya malu.

"Ughhh" ujarnya kesal. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sehun? Jam kerjamu diperusahaan jam berapa?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyuapi Sehun makan siang mereka.

"Minggu ini aku minta cuti. Kupikir minggu depan aku akan mulai bekerja" ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk patuh mendengarnya kemudian mereka segera menoleh ketika teriakan panggilan sutradara terdengar dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera bersiap-siap dan melakukan scene terakhir mereka.

"Kalian harus melakukannya dengan baik dan lebih lama kali ini. Kalau perlu kalian melakukan French kiss mengingat ini adegan terakhir dan buat sesosweet mungkin" penjelasan tersebut memang singkat namun butuh beberapa waktu untuk Sehun dan Luhan mencernannya.

"Baiklah" Sehun tersenyum kemudian. Luhan memandangnya kikuk.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sepasang manik mata pemuda manis didepannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap wajah kekasih manisnya yang terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan setiap harinya. Wajah keduanya semakin dekat hingga akhirnya Sehun langsung mengecup sudut bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Beberapa gigitan kecil diberikan Sehun membuat Luhan tanpa sadar melenguh tertahan. Lidah tak bertulang Sehun menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Luhan membuat Luhan terbuai dengan perlakuan Sehun seakan lupa dengan kegugupan yang melandanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Cut! Wow, acting yang bagus" beberapa staff yang sempat termangu dan cengo disana kini bertepuk tangan memuji adegan keduanya. Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum masih dengan nafas memburu dan juga wajah memerah mereka. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan erat.

~~ooOOoo~~

A Few Months Later~~

"Kenapa Sehunnie?" Luhan memeluk sosok tegap tersebut dari belakang membuat Sehun terkesiap dan hampir saja menjatuhkan secangkir kopi dan ponsel dikedua tangannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Lu" ujar Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh kemudian menatap kedepan dan berdiri disamping Sehun. Menatap pemandangan pantai Jeju yang indah. Hell, ini adalah hari keempat mereka liburan setelah selesai dengan syuting film perdana dan Sehun yang memang mendapat cuti dari Direkturnya.

"Manajer bilang ada tawaran film baru" ujar Luhan.

"Dan—kau menerimanya?" tanya Sehun meletakan secangkir kopinya disampingnya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Aku lebih suka menonton film kita dari pada film—"

"Ya ya, kekasih fanboyku tidak setuju" kekeh Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin merilis album solo. Jadi, aku menolaknya" jelas Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk saat mendengarnya. "Kau tahu Hyelin?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, yeoja itu memang terkenal jadi wajar dia mengenalnya. Hyelin juga pemain film senior yang katanya terkenal. "Dia mengajakmu main film Sehun"dengus Luhan kesal. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Luhan menghela nafas lagi.

"Dasar tidak peka" ujarnya jengkel.

"Aku sudah bilang Lu, aku akan fokus pada pekerjaanku diperusahaan. Jika ada tawaran film, aku menolaknya. Kecuali tawaran film denganmu" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. Luhan mendengus tak kentara.

"Aku menolaknya Lu" ujar Sehun menyentil pelan dahi Luhan.

"Aku mengecek ponselmu tadi" kali ini Luhan berujar dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

"Lalu?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan tampang polosnya membuat Luhan jadi kesal sendiri jadinya.

"Banyak sekali notifikasinya. Ughh, padahal kau kan bukan artis Sehun. Banyak sekali penggemarmu dan juga—aku membaca pesan-pesannya dan kebanyakan mereka yeoja" cerca Luhan kesal dengan mulut komat-kamit. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hey, dengar dulu Lu" Sehun menarik Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah membaca pesan mereka. Lagian, aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekaligus idolaku yang menggemaskan ini" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengecup lembut bibir milik Luhan.

"Dan juga—aku mencintaimu dan aku sangat tidak tertarik memperhatikan yang lain. Hey, jangan memasang wajah menggemaskanmu hmm" goda Sehun saat melihat mata Luhan yang mulai berair dan mengerjap pelan.

"Aku kan terharu Sehun. Issshh" Luhan memukul dada Sehun kesal dan terdengar tawa Sehun disana.

"Ya ya, aku mencintaimu sayang" dan Sehun menempelkan kedua dahinya membuat mereka tersenyum dengan tautan mata yang belum terlepas membuat perasaan hangat mengalir ditubuh mereka.

"Aku juga—mencintaimu Sehun"

END…..

Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir jika seorang fans mustahil untuk mendapatkan hati idolanya. Itu tidak berlaku sebenarnya. Kesempatan bersama idola memang sedikit mengingat bagaimana banyaknya fans yang mungkin saja lebih beruntung dari kita. Tapi, bukankah kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka? Mungkin terasa sederhana, namun begitu berarti. Banyak yang menertawakannya? Tidak masalah. Aku menyukai idolaku. Itu hakku. Meskipun banyak yang mengatai bahwa kita terlalu banyak bermimpi. Mimpi itu tidak punya larangan. Well, itu hak setiap orang masing-masing.

Mungkin jika hari ini atau bulan depan atau bahkan tahun depan tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan idola kita. Tapi.. waktu masih banyak. Mungkin dilain waktu kita bertemu dalam keadaan berbeda. Tapi, rasa kagum dan suka tidak berubah meskipun waktu sudah berlalu.

A/N :

Ini ending chapnya. Untk yng trakhir, mkasih banget buat yng masih nunggu ff ini, yng ksih review. Yang kasih fav, yang follow. Pkoknya smuanya dehh^^. Sneng bnget kalo udah selesain ff ini. Mkasih buat smangatnya. Dan—ini emang udah ending yaa…

Skali lagi mkasih yaaa. Untuk chap trakhir ini, slahkan direview. Author mnta saran sama kalian untuk buatin ff apa sbagai pngganti ff ini. Hehehe~~. Author nrima saran kok. Oh ya, dlm bberapa ksmpatan bnyak yng pnggil saya kakak, eonni, sunbae, atau sjenisnya. Untk informasi author msih umr 15 dan baru akan genap 16 thun 2016.(2000 line). Jdi untk kakak2 yng pnggil saya eonni. Saya msih muda lohh Kekekek. Msih klas 2 SMA. Hhhehehe. Skian dan- gomawo

Mksih sbelumnya. Saranghaeyoooo….

Thanks for :

 **Dewi Lestari657|khalidasalsa|BigSehun'sjunior|Evil L|Novey|kiney| |Seravin509| .9| ohluhan07 | Bbangssang | choikim1310 | Sonia Jung | niaexolu | Lovesehunluhanforever| NaomyD14 | masih hunhan| Oh Lu-Yan| Wind Blow | keziaf |It'sMeLittleOh| ZzzxHan| devil meet demon| kidsrhan| Chan963 | nisaramaidah28| |DEERHUN794| ohdeer1220| meliarisky7| SFA30| hyejink303| wshxnjell|ASR9490| Kim213| pry90004| ThehunLuhanieYehet| Yessi94esy| Oh Grace| hunna1220| ParkNada| annisasekarhan04| Nurul999|Arifaohse| Avelina Lu| Light-B|Aura626| ElisYe Het| vietrona chan| noname-desu| Kamira Fujika| Park yeon ri| wolf68| Thyavkim sehunie**


End file.
